One month only
by AndersonHummel97
Summary: A story that shows how one month only can change a persons life forever.. Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson are still searching... Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson are still hiding. Kurt and Blaine meet at a music camp during summer vacation. Both boys form and instant friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel looked back at his Dad and carol one last time, smiling weakly before boarding the coach, grimacing as his luggage gets loaded slightly rougher than he would have liked.

He kept his head down, avoiding any looks from the passengers, staring down and his white doc martins, finding a seat as far from anyone else as possible.

He sat down, looking at out the window and taking a deep breath. Sure it had been his idea to come to 'beat' the biggest music camp in American history; He would have been incredibly stupid to turn down a free trip! But he had never been away from his family for more than a few days and he was beginning to feel slightly overwhelmed ..._Breathe Kurt he thought. Its just one month...one moth only._

The coach driver announced that they were only waiting on a few more passengers.  
Kurt Cautiously let his eyes travel to the front of the Couch, flinching as he made eye contact with a burley teenage, out the corner of his eye he watched as a plastic bottle was passed throughout the group of Teenage boys and girls.

Behind them sat a group of Boys, all hunched over some sort of hand held console. Across from them sat a group of girls, all with too much make up and too little clothing, flicking through magazines.

Kurt unravelled his head phones and plugged them into his iphone, flicking through his playlist.  
He was soon brought out of his music enhanced trance when a pair of converse clad feet started walking towards him.

He looked the other way quickly assuming they'd found a seat, he jumped suddenly as he felt a weight on his shoulder, headphones falling out.  
"I-im sorry I didn't mean to make you jump"  
Kurt looked up to find a curly haired, hazel eyed boy, grinning down at him.

"Can I sit here?"  
Kurt just stared, staying silent. The boy's eyes flickered, obviously beginning to wander if he was mentally stable.  
The boy looked smaller than him, he noticed..But stronger he thought as he noticed the way his t-shirt clung to his chest.  
He finally found his voice.

"S-sure"  
"Thanks"  
Kurt slid over pressing himself against the window.

"My name is Blaine Anderson".  
Kurt forced a smile at the older boy.  
"Kurt Hummel"  
Kurt fell silent again, there were plenty of other seats free on the coach, why did he have to sit here?  
Didn't he know what Kurt was?

_No, stop it, Grow A pair, if he wanted to beat you up he would have already. You came here to meet new people with your interest ...Music, just talk to him Kurt just-_

"Oh my gosh, is that Alexander McQueen's new trench coat?" Blaine asked pointing to Kurt's jacket.

Kurts eye brows in shock.  
"You know McQueen?"

Blaine mocked a hurt expression, placing his hand to his heart.  
Kurt couldn't help but smile.

"Wait, you have to see this!"  
Blaine grabbed the rucksack he had dumped on the floor and began to rummage through it finally pulling out a magazine.

"I-Is that the new vogue! This came out yesterday how did-"  
"Well open it! "Blaine laughed interrupting him.

Kurt grinned as the two bent their heads close. They sat flicking through the magazine, Kurts head running a mile a minute. _This guy read vogue, he dressed well...he likes McQueen...  
_He couldn't help but wonder if maybe Blaine was like him.

"Kurt...I need that scarf...I need it!"

They both laughed, Kurt realising it was a real genuine laugh for the first time in months but it was short lived as a gruff voice shouted from the front.  
"Fags"

Kurt looked up to find the sandy haired burley teenager who he had seen earlier. He looked away, tears in his eyes.

Just like that his steal guard was back up, wrapping around him, comforting him, hiding him.

made to rise out of his seat but without thinking Kurt grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down

There was uproar of laughter from the front.  
"Your little boyfriend stopping you being a man?"  
Blaines first clenched hard.

"Stupid fag"  
Blaine shot straight back up, which set of another spiel of laughter.

Kurt couldn't think straight. What was Blaine doing? What the boy had called him had been right. Why was he sticking up for him?  
"You standing up to me fairy?"  
The boy took a step closer up the isle towards Kurt and Blaine.  
Blaine stood his ground, eyes dark. Jaw set.

"Call us that. One. More . Time."

_Us? _Kurt thought, watching Blaine intently begging him in his mind just to sit down...he wasn't worth it.

The boy sneered, stepping closer.

"You. Are A..Fa- Ouch ! Fuck!"

In a flash Blaine had caught the raised fist that was about to hit the shorter boy in the face, and in a neat move he had bent his arm backwards, free hand pushing hard against his shoulder.  
One second the boy was standing upright, the next he was almost doubled over gasping.

"L-let me go!"

Blaine met Kurt's eyes briefly and pushed the guy hard into a vacant seat. He stumbled back up, clutching his arm and scurrying back to the front of the coach.  
Everyone turned back around, avoiding Blaine glare and whispering in hushed voices.

Blaine sat back down, ignoring Kurts gaze.  
_Where had he learnt to do that? Blaine was strong, he was so small though.__**  
**_Kurt sat awkwardly as Blaine remained emotionless gazing down at the floor.

Finally, after what seemed like hours Kurt whispered.  
"Blaine...are y-you gay?"  
Blaine looked up from the floor and met kurts eyes, nodding slowly.  
"Yes, I am ...are you Kurt?"

Kurt's insides were doing flips..._Blaine was like him!  
_"Yes" He answered.

Blaine smiled warmly at Kurt, Kurt smiled back and offered Blaine one of the headphones which he took gratefully.

The boys slowly slid closer, giggling over Kurt's playlist, they were interrupted when the driver got on the bus, followed by three other adults.

He announced that everyone had arrived and three more coaches were following behind.

Blaine looked at Kurt as he laughed at a joke the curly haired boy had just told him.  
He found himself intrigued on the colour of Kurt's eyes. Were they Blue? No. They had bits of greens and greys. They were simply breathtaking.

Blaine realised straight away that Kurt had never met anyone like him before.  
He could also tell he had a confidence problem, he saw how quick he was to put his guard straight back up.

Blaine was determined to find out what it was that had gotten Kurt so scared. But as he laughed again and through his perfect styled hair back, Blaine smiled. He really was Beautiful.

He also wanted to explain why he had reacted the way he had when the boy had challenged them. Calling them slurs that Blaine hated the most.  
But he just couldn't ...not yet.

Blaine Anderson smiled to himself; he had a feeling this month wasn't going to be too bad after all.

Kurt smiled as Blaine scrolled through his playlists Cracking jokes about Lady Gaga.  
Kurt was amazed at how fell they got on. Kurt was not used to talking to any much apart from his dad and Mercedes. And the fact that Blaine was gay!...Kurts insides fluttered. Not to mention Gorgeous. He Blushed quickly pushing those thoughts away.

He had a feeling they were going to be good friends, he hoped so ...

Kurt Hummel Smiled happily to himself...Maybe this month wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

It was just over halfway in the journey and the boys were still deep in conversation.  
Kurt had never talked so much in his life, and Blaine wasn't short on conversation topics either.

They were currently chatting about their celebrity crushes, something Kurt had never shared with anyone. Kurt let out a loud laugh as Blaine pulled up a picture of a half naked Brad Pitt on his phone.

"Nuh huh, Blaine."  
Blaine pouted. "But Kurt look...Abs!"  
Kurt giggled. "So, Taylor Launtner had abs, and you said no to him"  
"But...but, fine" Blaine crossed his arms stubbornly and turned his head away from Kurt who laughed harder in return.

"Blaine, don't pout...what are you five?" Kurt joked poking the older boy in his sides.

"And a half" Blaine grinned, turning back to face Kurt.

The curly haired boy ducked his head to check the time on his watch; he looked back up quickly and reached for his bag. Kurt watched out of curiosity as Blaine pulled out a bottle of water and a Tablet packaging, he popped out two pills and put the rest back in his bag. Avoiding the gaze he could feel from Kurt.

He took the two tablets, putting away his water before staring down at his lap. Wishing Kurt would stop looking at him so intently.

"Blaine?" Kurts timid voice asked, clearly worried by Blaines change in behaviour.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Blaine snapped, turning his whole body away from Kurt. The boy's breath hitched at the angry tone.

Blaine turned back around, surprisingly fast. A look of pure guilt on his face.

"Kurt, im sorry!"

Kurt gave a smile back at him. Extremely confused.  
"I-its fine"  
Blaine let out a breath he was holding and visibly relaxed in his seat.  
Kurt let his mind wander about what just happened, how quick Blaine's mood seemed to change.  
He shook his head slightly, thinking that maybe Blaine was just insecure about whatever the tablets were for.

He smiled to himself and he watched the boy lean his head against the back of the seat, his eyes fluttering closed. Kurt took the moment to really take a look at him.  
His curls were silky, Kurt just wanted to reach out and touch them, his eyebrows, Kurt noticed, were perfect triangles. Kurt laughed to himself; although his eyes were closed Kurt knew they were the most amazing colour of Hazels, browns and greens he had ever seen.

They made he feel warm. He let his eyes travel to Blaine's nose then lips. For a moment Kurt wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips, but he felt a pang in his chest when he realised; how can a boy like this want someone like Kurt?

He ignored the sting in his eyes and went back to memorising the boy next to him. His jaw, perfectly shaped, slightly dotted with stubble that was beginning to show.

His eyes left Blaines face and took in the slightly broad shoulders and muscles that were hiding under the, highly fashionable, he noted, blue button up shirt. He was brought out his trace by a voice belonging to that very person.

"Why are you staring at me?" A smile appeared on Blaines face and Kurt instantly Blushed.

"I-I, I'm sorry!" Kurt backed away pushing himself against the window. Blaine's eyes opened at the tremor in Kurt's voice.

"Kurt?"His eyebrows furrowed at his reaction, without even thinking Blaine slid over in his seat and placed his hand over Kurts. Kurt flinched at the sudden contact.

"Kurt, you know its okay to look, right?"

Kurt looked up from the floor eyes meeting Blaines.  
"I-it is?"  
Blaine nodded and smirk appearing on his face.  
"I found it rather flattering to be honest, and I'd be lying if I said I hadn't done the same to you...just a tad more subtly" He joked , grinning at him.

Kurt just blushed harder, his heart rate picking right the way up. Blaine laughed moving his hand away and sitting normally again.

"So, did you like what you saw? "  
Kurt's eyes widened.  
"Blaine! I-"  
Blaine only laughed harder. "J-joking Kurt, you don't have to answer that"

Kurt rolled his eyes and glared at Blaine. However, his annoyance didn't last long because the coach had finally began to slow and people were beginning to look out of the windows excitedly. Kurt copied their actions, eyes sparkling as he and Blaine began to point things out.

"There's a lake" Blaine whispered pointing over towards the trees. Kurt squinted and spotted where Blaine was pointing. The rumble of voices on the coach got louder as a house; okay...mansion, began to creep into the view.

"Wow" Kurt whispered in awe. Blaine nodded beside him. Eventually the coach came to a halt and the hummer of voices was cut off by a hippy looking man who was now standing at the front of the coach. He wore dark sunglasses that his fingers slowly slid to rest on the top of his head of longish hair. He smiled brightly at everyone until there was complete silence. Kurt noted that the man seemed to carry around an impression of authority even the other leaders were still seated.

"So guys, welcome to camp beat!".  
The passengers began to cheer loudly but it was quick to die back down.

"So, you're all here for the same reason as everyone else, you want a chance to make it big, to really shine. And here's your chance. But if you think this is going to be some laid back, holiday walk in the park, then you can call you parents to come and pick you up right now. This is not a place for you to doss around, drink, smoke..." His eyes travelled the larger group of kids at the front.

.."While you're here, there will be rules. Rules that if, are not followed, there will be consequences...do I make myself clear" Kurt nodded along with everyone else.

"Good. Rule one. No cheating. Rule 2. No fighting. Rule 3. No Alcohol or drugs. No sharing rooms with the opposite sex. And no Bullying..."

Kurts eyes travelled back to the boy who had harassed them earlier, he felt safer knowing that bullying would end in consequence , he didn't know how much this rule was enforced though . He made a pact to stay away from the sandy haired boy as much as possible.

"Oh...one more rule...has fun!" The man gave a bright smile that was met by another cheer and the coach doors opened with a squeak.

"Okay, so I am Jake, you can call me Jake" Kurt rolled his eyes as a few people laughed.

"This here is Amanda and Kyle" He waved to the two other leaders that were now standing.

"The three of us are your ...'Leaders', if you will...you come to us with questions or problems et cetera, and obviously you guys aren't the only people staying here. You're group B...Y-yes yes, not very creative no, but there are several over groups that will be staying, each group has three leaders. And you lucky people get us!"

"So, there are two people per room so ... team up now or we will choose for you, just remember, girls dorm with girls, guys dorm with guys."

There was another sudden uproar of voices as people began to move off the coach searching for another partner from group B to room with.

Kurt stood awkwardly grabbing his travel bag and following Blaine of the coach.  
But instead of wandering off the look for a partner like Kurt thought he would Blaine stood by Kurt's side.  
He looked up at Kurt, being only a few inches smaller.  
"Do you, um..Maybe ...wannaroomwithme?"  
Kurt stared blankly.  
"Sorry?"  
Blaine Blushed.  
"I said, do you want to room with ...me"  
Oh ...oh! Kurt Blushed too and nodded quickly, knowing there was no chance of rooming with any other guy here without causing trouble.

Once everyone was paired up , they were led to the magnificent mansion they would be staying in.  
It was beautiful, Kurt noticed the interior design was amazingly well picked out, the colour scheme of white working perfectly with the other light subtle colours placed here and there. It reminded him of his bedroom at home.

He laughed as from the corner of his eyes he watched Blaines head move side to side quickly, trying to take everything in.  
Blaine noticed and gave Kurt a crooked smile before slipping his hand in Kurts. Kurt stopped breathing for a second. Flustered at the affectionate action, But for some reason he did not pull his hand away. Blaines hand was warm and his fingers calloused, he wondered if Blaine played the guitar.  
Kurt's heart rate was seriously out of control, he had to pay extra attention to where he was walking so he wouldn't trip, his stupid brain not allowing him to think straight.

He also did not turn to look behind him, surly the faces of the people walking behind him would now hold one of disgust. He bit his lip, wondering if he should let go, but just as the thought crossed his mind Blaine gave his hand a soft reassuring squeeze. Kurt smiled, wanting to let out a squeal. Someone, a boy, a really hot, kind amazing boy, was holding his..Kurt Hummel's hand!

A grin spread over his face as they continued to walk, after what seemed like a decade they reached a corridor with a plaque marked B in black writing on the wall.

Jake told everyone to line up against the wall in pairs, Kurt sighed softly as Blaine let go of his hand.  
Jake, Amanda and Kyle proceeded to hand out key cards to their dorm rooms, sending each pair off one by one.  
"Luggage will be brought up later" Her heard Amanda's soft voice say before she pressed the card into Kurts palm. Kurt smiled at her before reading the room number '8B' out loud. Blaine grinned and quickly walked ahead to find the room. Giving a shout of triumph as soon as he found it.

Kurt giggled and followed him, unlocking the door and letting out a low whistle when the room was fully revealed. Inside followed a red colour scheme, the 'L' shaped couch was red spotted with white cream coloured cushions, and the walls were a darker red than the couch. A flat screen plasma TV hung on the wall and a beautiful upright piano stood across the room, next to a bookshelf of sheet music. No wonder only rich kids only ever came here. Kurt thought to himself, it really was out of the blue to do it for free this year. Kurt reminded himself that the people who owned camp beat were billionaires; they could afford to do it for free for once. He bet that even the leaders were on a pretty high wage.

The bathroom was huge, a marble bath took up half of the room. Kurt looked longingly at it before turning around to check out the bedrooms...Bedroom oh.  
Kurt looked for another door but nope, there was only one bedroom. Inside stood two wardrobes and a vanity with a mirror, two single beds covered in silky sheets stood five feet apart, separated by a bedside table. Blaine was already lay flat down on one of them, eyes closed and a huge smile across his face.

"Hey roomie" He grinned. "Finally stopped gushing over this place?"  
Kurt threw a pillow at him lying down on the other bed. Blaine laughed sighing contently.

"Hmm, nap time" Kurt laughed as Blaine snuggled into the sheets.  
"G'night' Kurt"  
Kurt giggled , knowing they'd be sent to help with the luggage as soon as the hype had calmed down and everyone was sorted but Blaine was already fast asleep.

Kurt shook his head in amazement, High on sugar one second, dead to the world the next, he thought before shutting his eyes and placing his headphones in his ears. He'd wake him later... reviewer


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt had just finished unpacking his clothes when he heard a soft strumming comming from the livingroom , shortly followed by a soft yet slightly husky voice.

Kurt stepped closer and leant against the doorframe . Watching the back of Blaine's head intently.

He recognised the song, although he'd never been much of a fan till now.

Kurt eyebrows rose when Blaine began to change the melody , adapting it and making it his own. The lyrics staying the same

**You touch these tired eyes of mine**

**And map my face out line by line**

**And somehow growing old feels fine**

**I listen close for I'm not smart**

**You wrap you thoughts in works of art**

**And they're hanging on the walls of my heart**

Kurt's breath hitched .

"wow" He breathed.

Blaine stopped immediately , turning quickly in his seat a blush creeping to his tanned cheeks.

"I-is it okay?...I tried to change the chords a little"

Kurt shut his mouth that was hanging wide open.

"Wow" He repeated. "N-no it's amazing! y-you're really talented" This time it was kurt's turn to blush.

"Thanks!" Blaine beamed at the younger boy , gesturing to his dark blue guitar.

"Do you play?"

Kurt shook his head moving to sit next to Blaine on the couch.

"No, i'd love to though, my mom taught me how to play the piano when i was little"

Blaine nodded smiling "Is she good?"

Kurt's face fell slightly. "S-she was, she um...she passed away when I was eight"

Blaine felt a stab of pain in his chest, a look of guilt on his face.

"Im sorry Kurt"

Kurt just smiled.

"It's fine, it was a long time ago"

Blaine shuffled closer and hesitated before pulling Kurt to him, his hand rubbing circles nervously against his back.

Kurt inhaled sharply before closing his eyes and leaning into Blaine, not used to being held by another boy. But, he decided, it was really nice and He thought Blaine smelled nice too.

He let out a little giggle at the thought and Blaine cocked his eyebrow.

"Anything you want to share?"

Kurt shook his head almost comically.

"Nope"

"Kuuurrttt...why are you laughing at me"

Blaine pouted.

Kurt giggled harder at the older boys pout.

"No reason"

Blaine stood quickly, causing kurt to almost topple of the couch and onto the floor.

"Blaine wha-"

"Why are you laughing at me !" Blaine yelled , fingers curled into fists and face red.

Kurt backed away quickly, shocked and confused.

"C-calm down Blaine...i wasn't laughing at you"

Tears suddenly replaced the anger evident on Blaines face, he looked back at Kurt before running into their bedroom, slamming the door and bursting into tears. Throwing himself down on his bed.

Kurt stared after him, completely flabbergasted and unable to move.

Finally Kurt stood shakily about to go after Blaine when Blaines rucksack caught his eye. He bit his lip, taking a deep breath before crossing the room and picking up the bag.

Slowly, kurt unzipped the front, searching past sweet wrappers and magazines untill he reached what he was looking for.

Kurt held the box of pills he saw Blaine take on the coach and cautiously ducked his head to read the writing there, not even sure if he even wanted to read it.

His breathing stopped as two words stood out straight away.

Bipolar disorder

Kurt exhaled slowly, everything fitting into place, the sudden mood changes, the sleepiness and anger out bursts.

"Poor Blaine" He whispered running his hand through his hair.

He continued to read.

lamotrigine

16's and above take up to 3x a day.

DO NOT MIX WITH ANY OTHER MEDICATION.

Stableizes mood and helps to prevent bipolar relapses

MAY CAUSE DIZZINESS OR DROWSINESS.

Calmly Kurt put down the bottle and strode into their room, Blaine did not even stir as the door opend, but continued to cry softly.

Kurt climbed onto the bed and pulled Blaine into his lap.

"Shhhh, it's okay, you're okay"

Blaine clung to kurts shirt burrying his head into the boys neck.

"I'm s-sorry K-Kurt, i can't Hel-"

"Shh, I know" Kurt cut him off and continued to rock Blaine softly.

"I know Blaine"

Blaine sniffled and Kurts heart broke.

"y-you know?"

"Yes"

"And?"

"And what?"

"A-Aren't you disgusted...F-freaked out?"

Kurt pulled him closer, wrapping his arms round him tightly.

"No" He said firmly.

And he wasn't , Kurt spent most of his life in this situation, needing to be held and rocked and told that 'everything was going to be okay".

And he knew that over the years he had began to build up these steal walls around him.

Unabling him to trust others, and Blaine Anderson had began to slowly break down His guard.

He'd only know the boy for 5 minutes and he already knew that Blaine understood. he knew what it was like.

So Kurt just held on tighter..

"It Changes nothing, you're still Blaine"

"B-but, i can't ..i don't want to be angry at you, i care a lot about you even if w have just m-met."

"It's okay, i know you dont mean it"

"Don't leave me"

Kurt felt tears in his own eyes.

"I wont"

He felt Blaine slowly begin to relax in his arms.

"How about, I put in one of those disney films I know you bought and we can talk all night long?...Activities dont start till tomorrow morning"

Blaine smiled.

"Hmm. please."

"Kurt nodded, moving Blaine out of his arms softly and finding a random disney film that Blaine had forced into his full suitcase.

"You need to unpack" He grinned.

Blaine groaned.

"Nooooo"

Kurt rolled his eyes starting the film, moving back to Blaines bed.

"Kurt"

He looked to his left , eyes meeting Blaines.

"hmm?"

"Please cuddle with me again"

Kurt bit his lip but nodded and scooted back over.

Blaine smiled as kurt wrapped his arms back around his waist.

"Hmm, wanna play a game kurtsie?"

Kurt scrunched his nose at the name.

"As long as you never call me that again"

Blaine laughed.

"Awesome, and no promises, okay, we take it in turns to ask each other questions and we can only have three passes...okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Three passes got it, okay, you start"

The film played quietly in the background.

"Where do you live ?"

"Ohio"

Blaine grinned. "Really?, I live in westerville ! thats like..." He paused for a second.

"Like..an hour and a half away!"

Kurt chuckled, heart race increasing at the possibility at being able to meet up once camp was over.

"Your turn ...Kurtsie"

Kurt digged him in the ribs soflty.

"Okay...how old are you?"

"18, im a senior...well i was, Just graduated."

(Guys, I'm from England I have no clue how this senior, junior thing works ..:L )

"oh, i thought you were older, I'm a Junior soon to be senior"

"Thought you were older" Blaine quipped back teasingly.

"Hey, a year is not that long ! "

"never said it was Kurtsie"

Kurt groaned.

"Your turn"

"okay, when did you realise you were gay?"

Kurt frowned , thinking for a moment.

"Well, i was always...Different, I liked dressup and tea partys, other boys liked football and Tv , but...I guess I admited it to myslef around thirteen...and I came out to my Dad nearly a year ago." Kurt smiled.

Blaine smiled , eyes sparkling.

"what?"

"Nothing, I can just tell how much you love your Dad, did he take you comming out well?"

Kurt nodded letting out a laugh.

"He said he'd known since i was three"

Blaine chuckled.

"My turn...Have you...ever had a boyfriend?"

Blaine sighed and nodded.

"Yes...I have, but they wern't ..they just weren't what i'm looking for"

Kurt nodded not wanting to push any further.

"Hmm...Are you a virgin?"

Kurt blushed bright red.

"Blaine!" He squeaked.

Blaine shook with laughter.

"w-what!"

"Yes" Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shoulder.

"I am...a-are you?"

Blaine nodded.

"Do you like school?" Blaine asked.

Kurt let out a sigh, ready to build the wall back up around him.

"Kurt, you can tell me...you can tell me anything."

Kurt gulped and nodded.

"A-at school, i dont have many friends exept those in Glee Club, and even they are only just beginning to exept me. B-but, there's this one...Neaderthal, who's got in in for me." Kurt knew he couldn't stop now, so he kept on talking, concentrating on the boy in his arms who was now rubbing soothing circles on his knee.

"I'ts like...I can't walk five centermeters without getting shoved into a locker or getting called gay slurs, I've learnt to block it all out...And, Just deal with it...you know?...But, he um, he took my first kiss"

"what!...the neaderthal?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes, Karofsky, One day I sort of just, snapped...and I stated to yell at him, we were in the locker room. I though he was about to hit me when he forced his mouth on mine...It was horrible Blaine"

Blaine slipped his hand into Kurt's.

"And he said, he said that if I told anyone he'd ...he'd kill me"

"Oh kurt"

Blaine let go of the boy, and pulled out of his embrace. It was his turn to hold kurt know, to be there for Kurt.

He pulled the taller boy into his lap talking soflty.

"It's okay Kurt, He wont know you told me, and if next year...if next year when you go back he's still giving you trouble, you just phone me okay. you phone me and i'll be down there right away, You dont need to be scared Kurt...I know what it's like, to be bullied because of who you are"

Kurt curled in to Blaine's Chest.

"You'd really do that...for me?"

"yes"

Blaine ducked his head and pressed a soft kiss to Kurts forhead, Kurt let a Tear roll down his cheek.

"Thank you so much Blaine"

"for what?"

"for showing me that it's okay to be myself"

"Your welcome kurt, you did the same, for me ealier"

Kurt closed his eyes.

"we're going to be just fine aren't we?...you and I?"

Blaine smiled pulling kurt into a lying position and pulling the Blanket over them, sensing Kurt was close to sleep.

"Yes kurt, i hope so"

Kurt mumbled something incoherent.

"Good night Kurt" Blaine kissed the Kurts hair before closing his own eyes, the movie having stopped ages ago...

Kurt woke up to a strange feeling, a nice, strange feeling.

He pressed his back against the warm object, sighing contently. It was then he realised it was moving.

He slowly opened his eyes to see Blaine looking down at him. He froze..why were they in the same bed? what had happened ...did h-

He relaxed as he began to remember what had happened last night, the song, the outburst, the pills, the movie, and the talk...

He smiled remembering there disscusion from the previous night.

"Hey" He mumbled sleeply.

Blaine smiled.

"Hey"

"what time is it?"

"just gone eight"

"what!" Kurt bolted up out of the bed, leaving blaine shocked and confused.

"Kurt wha-?"

"I have to do my moisturizing routine !, I dont belive I fell asleep last night !...Oh god I look awfull"

Blaine giggled.

"You look beautifull, Kurt, relax"

Kurt blushed instantly, ducking his head.

"what it this boy doing to him" He thought to himself, butterflies in his stomach.

"We have to be down for breakfast in...40 minutes! "

Blaine rolled his eyes, lazilly rolling out of bed, still clad in his jeans and shirt from last night.

"Im going to shower and change...I'll be quick!" He Added before Kurt could begin to panic again.

...And true to his word Blaine walked out Ten Minutes later dressed in red Jeans, and black tight button up , polo shirt and a bow-tie..

you look Adorable!" Kurt Blushed as soon as it left his lips.

Blaine did a little bow.

"I try, i try"

Kurt just pushed past him, With a roll of his eyes.

Blaine wandered round the apartment deciding to unpack for a bit, ten minutes in he found he was extremely bored.

Blaine Anderson despised unpacking.

Blaine dicided to sit at the piano while Kurt finished getting ready. Letting his fingers soflty caress the keys, Deciding on a song before beginning to play..

Blaine let himself completely relax, hands moving effotlessly...He saw Kurt come up behind fom the corner of his eyes, he shuffled over , not even missing a note, making room for kurt.

He smiled as Kurt gestured to the lower half of the piano, telling him silently to play and octave lower. He did so, and was suprised as Kurt joined in copying the melody higher up.

Blaine Grinned widely as they harmonised , Kurt wearing the same grin.

They came to a slow as the song ended, breaking out in giggles.

"WE'RE AMAZINGGGG!" Blaine laughed and high fived Kurt who was giggling.

"It one of my favourites"

"Me too" Blaine replied. "I love ludovico einaudi "

Kurt smiled nodding in agreement..."So..Guitar, piano...Anything else your amazing at?"

Blaine blushed.

"I um, i like instruments"

Kurt burst out laughing.

"Hey ! meaner"

"N-no, seriously...do you play anything else"

Blaine ducked his head.

"A few"

"like"

"Like..The drums, and voilin...a-and cello and kazoo and hermonica and electric guitar and you know..piano and acoustic guitar...Thats it"

"Thats it...Geez talk about multi freakin' Talented"

Blaine smiled.

"Thanks, ready to go?"

Kurt nodded, Grabbing his jacket.

The two sat alone at Breakfast , keeping away from everyone else.

"Guys?"

They both looked up to see their Leader Amanda.

"Hey" The chorused , laughing .

Amanda smiled.

"How come you're all the way over here by yourselves?"

Kurt looked over to Blaine who shrugged.

"I guess, It's just...better"

Kurt nodded, backing Blaine up.

Amanda sat oppisite them, eyebrows furrowing..

"Better, how?"

"Well, not everybody here would be...easy to befriend"

"I don't Understand"

Blaine stared at her blankly before adding.

"Not everyone is exepting of gays"

"Oh" she frowned. "Have you tried making friends?"

Kurt let out a unhumourous laugh. "I think, Blaine and I are better off alone, for now. we'll try and make friends, I swear...just-"

"I get it" She nodded.

"You understand each other"

Blaine and kurt both nodded..."Exactly"

She smiled. "so are you guys boyfriends?"

Kurt Blushed as did Blaine.."I..I-um we.."

she giggled. " Pity, you guys would be cute together"

She stood, smoothing down her shirt.

"Well, let me know if you guys need anything or have any problems okay?"

She asked, re-tying her hair into a bun, Kurt noticed how Pretty her hair was, Blonde and shiny.

"Sure"

she smiled at them before walking to the center of the caffe like resturant.

She brought a whistle to her lips and blew hard.

Kurt covered his ears, groaning as everyone fell silent.

"So guys, who's ready for their fist activity?"

Kurt and Blaine cheered along with everyone else, suddnely realising their exitment.

"Great! ..So, my group, group "B" your first workshop is...choreography !"

Blaine whooped and hugged Kurt who was also cheering, several people groaned, including the Boys who were sat hunched over Game consoles on the coach the day before.

"So, i suggest you all go Change into more suitable clothing"

She threw a subtle wink at Kurt and Blaine who were both glad in tight, skinny jeans and other designer clothing.

"You're to meet me back here in no more than ten minutes"

Blaine offered Kurt a hand , which he happily took.

"Excited" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded , pratically skippy to their dorm.

"Very"...

**Chapter End Notes:**

Sorry for the bad ending, let me know what you guys think.

also thank you to the lovely people who reviewed before it deleted .. Thank you too GleekOutKlaineStarkid1 who suggested a Klaine swim in the lake, it will be comming shortly ;) Thanks for the brill idea ! XD

Special thank you too scarletb123 also, for tweeting the link, follow her Scarletb123 , She's a klaine/ Darren / Chris and glee fan!

And thank you to my other reviewers..It means a lot guys3 ...

songs - im yours by the script and

I Giorni - **Ludovico Einaudi** - the piano song.


	4. Chapter 4

If Kurt Hummel had to describe Blaine Anderson in word this very moment it would be 'Adorable.'

The boy was currently sitting on the floor at the back of the dance studio, the rest of the class still copying the choreographer at the front as 'Part rock' blasted through the speakers.

His arms were folded and a pout was evident on his face. A team of Paramedics surrounded his now, swollen ankle and Kurt watched, no longer dancing.

Amanda smiled affectionately at the curly haired boy.  
"I still don't know how you managed to do that Blaine"

"Ask Kurt..."  
Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Blaine is unable to count to the beat of eight and tripped while trying to do grape vine, he blames me for being too close even though he was moving way too slowly"

Blaine just stuck his tongue out.

"Okay well, it looks like it's just a very minor sprain kid, it will be fine in a few days, and we'll just wrap it up"

Blaine nodded, wincing as they repositioned his ankle.

Two more first Aid managers came over to help wrap Blaine's ankle in Bandages.  
Kurt watched Blaines face change from playful to overwhelmed as the adults surrounded him.

His eyes began to flicker wide and pleading searching wildly around the room before locking onto Kurts gaze.

Kurt understood.

He got down to the ground and shuffled over to Blaine. He found Amanda's worried stare and nodded towards the burley paramedics.

She looked confused but took one look at Blaine's aggregated face before tapping them on the shoulder and asking them to give him room.

Blaine let out a quite whimper, bringing his knees to his chest.

"K-Kurt"  
Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine, pulling the older boy against him, stroking his arm.

The remaining paramedic finished wrapping up Blaine's ankle before getting up and leaving not even bothering to check he was okay after seeing such a display of affection from two boys.

Kurt stared after him with disgust.

"Shhh, it's okay, they're gone...shhh"  
The whole entire class had now turned around, much to the instructors displeased look...

"Stop looking at me!" Blaine shouted quite suddenly making Kurt jump.

Amanda tried to no avail to get the students to turn back around as Blaine began to shake in Kurts arms. Kurt felt helpless.

"Blaine, please...sweetie." _sweetie? _Kurt thought, but quickly refocused.  
"What's wrong with him?" Amanda asked quietly.

"Nothing is _wrong_ with him!" Kurt snapped before he could realise.  
"Sorry, he-"

He was interrupted by Blaine trying to get out of Kurts hold.

"Blaine!"  
"LET ME GO!"  
"Please Blaine, sit down!"

"DONT SHOUT AT ME!"  
"Im not shouting Blaine, please."

Kurt tried harder to pull the boy back down, knowing he would cause further damage to his ankle.

This time he succeeded in pulling him back down and into his lap.  
Blaine began to cry.

"Shhh Blaine...it's okay...everything's fine"  
The class watched with curious eyes staring at the two boys.

"Faggots" Someone whispered, but right now neither boy cared.

Amanda turned around and began to order the students out of the studio, telling them to get lunch and look around.

"Kurt, i-im s-sorry –Kurt"  
Kurt held him tighter.  
Amanda shut the door and came back over to them.  
"Kurt?" she asked softly.

He sighed.  
"Blaine, I need to tell her okay?"

Blaine said nothing and carried on clinging to Kurt.  
"Blaine's... bipolar"

He said simply and hurriedly before returning to the boy in his arms.  
"Blaine, did you take your tablets?"

"N-no"  
"Why not?" Kurt asked, frowning.

"T-they make me feel weird K-Kurt."  
"How so sweetie?" _There it was again! _Kurt cringed internally.

"T-they make me un ha- unhappy, and drowsy."  
Kurt nodded.  
"It's okay..."

Blaine mumbled into kurts shoulder.  
"Hmm?"  
"I-I Said, I wanna go back"

"Back were?"  
"T-to our r-room"

Kurt looked to Amanda who gave a short nod.  
"If he's feeling better later there's a camp fire on and an open mic, don't worry about the rest of today's activities."

He nodded and with a bit of help managed to get Blaine to stand on his good ankle.  
"Lean against me...like that- that's it , now good foot first"

20 minutes later they had finally gotten to their room, with the help of Amanda and the elevator that ran through the 7 floors of the house"

Kurt said a thank you to Amanda and assured her they'd be alright before helping a -still silent Blaine, to the couch.

After five minutes of complete silence Kurt began to get worried.  
"Blaine, say something...please"

Blaine looked up at Kurt, eyes watery.

"C-can we cuddle and talk just like last night?"  
Kurt smiled and nodded, getting up to fetch a Blanket.

"Do you want some snacks "

Blaine shook his head and smiled weakly as Kurt came back over.  
Lying across the couch before opening his arms to Blaine who hurriedly moved to be in them, almost as if he was afraid Kurt would change his mind.

"What do you want to talk about?"  
He tightened his grip on Blaine, resting his check on top of Blaine head.

"Everything".  
Kurt laughed lightly.  
"Could you be any more specific Mr Anderson?"  
Blaine smiled slightly.

"Nope"  
"well, in that case you'd better start"

"Why did you call me sweetie twice, earlier?"  
Kurt blushed.

"I-I um, I don't really know, sorry?" He bit his lip.  
"No, I liked it"

Kurt smiled down at him.

"Kurt?"  
"Yes Blaine"

"Will you Ki- will you um, actually I am kind of hungry"  
Kurt had stopped breathing for a moment, he was sure Blaine had been about to ask him to kiss him.

He missed the Blush on the older Boys face and got up to get something for him to eat.

"Thanks" Blaine said as he handed him a bar of chocolate.

Kurt smiled. Trying hard to get the image of him kissing Blaine. Was that really what he was going to ask?

"Do you want to go for a swim?"  
"Huh?"  
Blaine giggled.  
"Do you want to go for a swim, in the lake?"

"Now?"

"Well, not right now but later?"  
"Um, sure, what about your ankle?"

Blaine shrugged.  
"I'll be fine, just have to take the bandage off otherwise it will tighten and cut off my circulation."

"You sound like you sprain you ankle on a daily basis...  
Klutz"

Kurt teased.  
Blaine huffed playfully.

"Back in as sec, bathroom" Kurt said grinning at Blaine.  
However he stood too quickly and being in socks caused him to slip on the wooden flooring, falling on his bum with a thud.

Blaine burst out in a fit of laughter.  
"Oh god is that karma!"

Kurt stuck out his tongue and grabbed a pillow of the couch before hitting Blaine lightly in the face with it.

"Hey!"  
Kurt grinned standing up and was about to head back to the bathroom when Blaine caught his wrist pulling him down on top of him.  
Kurt fell with an umph, landing in Blaine's lap, eyes meeting.

Kurt giggled their heads only inches away.

"Hi" Blaine breathed.

"Hey".

The distance between them grew smaller; Kurt could feel the warmth of Blaine's breath on his cheek.  
His heart rate had increased by a shocking amount and his palms were slightly sweaty."

Blaine's chest rose and fell rapidly, his eyes fluttering shut. About to lean forward when there was a sudden knock on the door.

Kurt jumped and scrambled off of Blaine's lap, he blushed a deep crimson.  
_So close!_ He thought.

Blaine cursed quietly as Kurt hurried to the door.

"Hey, Amanda"  
Amanda gave Kurt a smirk at his now flushed appearance.

"Hi boys, I um, was worried so I came to check on you and ask if you were coming down for the campfire but I can see you're ...pre-occupied."

Kurt shot her a glare, causing her to giggle.  
"I guess I'll see you two tomorrow...Bye boys"  
And with that she left.

Kurt took his time on turning back to face Blaine.  
They had nearly kissed. Kurt knew he had feelings for Blaine, who wouldn't?

He was gorgeous. But out of Kurts' league, the younger boy thought.  
He turned to find Blaine hobbling over to their room.

"Hey! Let me help you"  
Kurt ran up and wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist to help him balance.

"Thanks"  
"No problem, why are you coming in here?"

"To get my swimming shorts on!" Blaine grinned.

Kurt Grinned, secretly sighing in relief, thinking Blaine was trying to get away from Kurt, But Blaine was still being...Blaine.

Kurt was relieved to say the least and helped Blaine to the bed.

"What draw are they in?"  
"Um...the one that exists in my suitcase?"  
"You told me you unpacked!"

"I tried...but Kurt it was killing me! Killing me!"  
Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine groaned into the mattress.  
Kurt pulled out a designer pair of grey Fred Perry trunks.

"Ooh, these are nice!"  
Blaine turned to smirk at Kurt.  
"Wear them if you want"  
Kurt blushed before throwing them at his face.

Once they had both changed. (In separate rooms of course)  
They made the long journey to the lake.

Blaine hopping happily with an arm around Kurt, who was having trouble concentrating because of the fact Blaine, was friggen shirtless.

Blaine caught him staring.  
"L-like what you see Hummel?" He grinned, slightly breathless at the energy put in at hopping everywhere.

Kurt ignored him.

"Why have you got a shirt on? Hmm? You can ogle my body but I can't yours?"

Seriously all this flirting was getting Kurt highly flustered. The two hadn't tried to kiss again, they knew it was a spur of the moment thing; they just both hopped that moment would come again...

As they approached the lake, Kurt had no choice but to take of his shirt. Earning a wolf whistle from Blaine.

He swatted the boys head before helping him unravel the bandage on his bad foot.

He was about to tell him he should take it easy but his train of thought was lost when Blaine took a perfect dive of the bank straight into the clear water.

Blaine popped back up grinning coyly at Kurt.

"Hmm, the waters amazing, Kurt, jump in!"  
So he did...

The moment he rose to the surface he screamed splashing at Blaine frantically.

"You ass! You absolute ass! It's freezing!"

Blaine giggled splashing Kurt back who continued to shiver lips turning a blue colour.

Blaine couldn't see this because of the dark, only being able to see the taller boy's silhouette because of the moon.  
But he realised when Kurt didn't splash back there was something wrong.

"Kurt"  
"C-cold"  
Blaine swam up to him and wrapped his arms around his thin waist pulling him against his chest, hands rubbing at his arms.

"Better?"  
"Hmm"  
Kurt relaxed slightly, no longer shivering. Blaine was boiling.

The two stayed silent enjoying being so close, not wanting to spoil the moment.  
Blaine looked up at the stars that were shining down, the only light coming from the stars and moon shining through the trees.

Finally Blaine spoke.

"Kurt?"  
Kurt looked up from Blaine's shoulder just in time to feel a warm, soft pair of lips against his own.

Kurt's breath hitched and Blaine pushed closer, Kurt's arms found themselves suddenly around Blaines neck, fingers wove in the damp curls.

"Hmm"  
This was everything a first kiss should be, soft and slow.  
Kurt's lips moved softly over Blaines, Blaine's fingers drawing soft patterns on Kurt's hip.

Blaine let out a soft moan before breaking the kiss, not wanting to push too far.

His heart was beating rapidly, eyes shining and a huge smile on his face.

Kurt opened his eyes.  
"Wow" He said breathlessly.  
"Yeah...wow"

Blaine pulled Kurt back into his arms.  
The younger boy not hesitating to wrap his arms around him.

"Blaine"  
"Hmm"

"what are we?"

"Males, Humans, teenage boys..Aliens?"

Kurt laughed.  
"No, I mean...I like you...A lot."

"I like you a lot too"  
"yes, and we just um"

"kissed?"  
"Yeah, that...so, what are we? Friends or..."

Blaine smiled softly, leaning in a pressing his lips delicately to Kurts.

"Kurt Hummel" He said breaking away. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Kurt resisted the temptation of squealing like a teenage girl and instead silently pressed his lips back to Blaine's.

"Yes?" Blaine asked against his mouth.  
Kurt giggled.  
"Yes"

Blaine smiled, hand cupping the porcelain boys cheek.  
He knew he was making the right decision. He knew he would never find someone like Kurt.

Beautiful, Kind, caring...and someone that was able to look straight past Blaines Illness and see who he _really_ was.

Blaine knew Kurt had troubles too, he saw it in his eyes whenever he was around other guys.  
Other guys except Blaine.

Like the time on the coach when he shut himself out from the names that were being called at him.  
They were both mentally damaged, at different extents.  
And they both understood each other.

Blaine had a feeling he was falling pretty hard.

He kissed Kurts head as he felt the boy begin to shiver in his arms.

"Want to head back ...baby?"  
He hesitated slightly, wandering how Kurt would take to the new pet name.

Bur Kurt smiled kissing his shoulder.

"M'cold"

"I know sweetie, come on."

They swam back to the bank, Blaine wrapping Kurt in a towel almost straight away.

"Thanks"  
Blaine smiled drying himself off and leaning against Kurt for support.  
"How's your ankle?"  
"Better, hurts to lean on though"

Kurt nodded, snaking his arm back around Blaine's waist and setting off back to the house, Smiling as they laughed at the choreographer's choice of clothing from this morning.

Kurt noting the way Blaines eyes twinkled when he laughed...

Kurt had a feeling he was falling pretty hard.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine stirred in his sleep, eyes opening a crack.  
What was that noise?

He realised Kurt had vanished from his side, having fallen asleep in his arms.

He frowned rubbing his eyes and sitting upright.  
He registered the noise of the shower from the bathroom.

Why was Kurt taking a shower at – Blaine checked his watch, three thirty in the morning.

Blaine got out of bed ignoring the pain in his ankle, making his way to the bathroom.

He'd just ask if he was alright.  
However the bathroom door was wide open...  
Without hesitation Blaine hobbled through the door in search for Kurt.

What Blaine found next made his heart ache.  
The boy was fully clothed, sitting under the stream of water with his knees brought up to his chest, soft sobs escaping his lips.

"Oh Kurt" Blaine whispered before stumbling over as fast as his ankle would allow him.  
He ignored the fact his pyjamas were getting soaked and dropped to his knees in the walk in shower.

What he didn't expect was Kurt to flinch away from him when he made to wrap his arms around the trembling boy.

Kurt eyes were wide with fear.

"Kurt? Kurt it's just me Baby"...

Realisation dawned on Kurts face before he launched himself into Blaine's lap, body shaking with sobs, or the cold water, Blaine couldn't tell.

But it didn't matter, he held Kurt to his warm Body stroking his hair.

"Shhh Baby, let's get you out of here"  
Blaine forgot about his swollen ankle, it no longer mattered anymore when the boy he lov-  
when the boy he cared about was in such a state.

He picked Kurt up bridle stile and carried him into the bedroom.  
Lying him down on the bed he proceeded to fetch a towel.

Softly he peeled of Kurt's shirt and trousers, coming to a halt when he reached the younger boys boxers.  
The water had soaked straight through to cotton pants of his pyjamas.

Blaine turned his head, nervously pulling down Kurt's underwear, keeping his eyes trained on the wall.

Kurt let out another soft sob, completely in no position to be worrying about his lack of clothing around Blaine.

Blaine fetched the Blanket from the other bed before covering Kurt's body, resisting the temptation to sneak a peek.

Now was not the time...

He then continued to change his own clothes as quickly as possible, his back turned to Kurt.

When done he walked back over picking up the towel from the bed.  
He brought the towel to Kurt's hair, softly drying it a little before climbing back onto the bed, his back against the headboard.

Kurt was still staring into space.  
Blaine pulled Kurt against his chest whispering soft nothings into his ear.

"Its okay, shhh...I'm here, I've got you"

After a few minutes Kurt calmed down, his sobs subsiding until only light tears slid down his cheeks.

"Do you want to talk Kurt?"

Kurt just nodded

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Another nod.

"What about?"

Kurt tensed.  
"H-him" He whispered in a soft broken voice.

"Him...You mean Karofsky?"  
Blaine held Kurt tighter, how dare that ass whole damage Kurt like this!  
Anger flashed before his eyes.

Kurt gave another nod, shivering against Blaine.  
"Kurt, Kurt look at me"

Kurt tuned his head, watery blue eyes meeting deep brown.

"Karofsky will never, ever touch you again."  
He grabbed Kurts face between his hand, needing the message to sink in.

"I will never let him even speak to you again. He is not here. Okay?"

"O-okay"  
Blaine bent his head and pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"Better?"  
Kurt wiped his eyes before trying a weak smile and pointing to his lips.

Blaine got the idea.  
"Are you sure?" He asked. Knowing what the context of the dream had probably held.

Kurt nodded, eyes still staring into Blaine's.

Blaine smiled before ducking his head down to press his lips to Kurts.

Kurt relaxed, closing his eyes and melting against Blaine.  
All too soon Blaine pulled away, causing a soft whine to fall from Kurt's mouth.

Blaine chuckled lightly, earning a smile, a full smile this time from Kurt.

"Go back to sleep Baby"  
Kurt shook his head in protest but Blaine pulled him down.  
"Come on, I'll snuggle you, so you're nice and warm"  
Kurt gave up fighting and huffed.

Blaine pulled the duvet higher up around them, wrapping his arms around Kurt's slender waist.

After a moment of silence Kurt spoke.

"Blaine?"  
"Yeah?"

"I'm naked"  
Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

"Hmmm, I know"

"You...you didn't see anything...did you?"  
Kurt asked, a Blush on his cheeks.

"No, I promise, I was a very good boy, I didn't even peak!"  
Blaine said proudly.

Kurt giggled.

"Thank you, I didn't mean to wa-"

Blaine interrupted him.  
"Hush, you are always taking care of me when I'm...not myself"

"Hmm, we make quite a pair"  
"That we do, goodnight Baby, get some sleep, we have a whole day of activities before us" Blaine said, pressing a kiss to Kurts back.

Kurt yawned and turned around nuzzling into the crook of Blaine neck.

"M'kay. Night."  
"Night beautiful"

Blaines own eyes drooped as he held Kurt tighter...

Kurt smiled as he rolled over and snuggled into Blaine's chest, he knew he'd have to wake him in a minute, but the boy looked so peaceful.

He pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead before softly getting up and heading to the shower, trying not to stir the sleeping boy.

Before he got to the bathroom however he side tracked, walking over to the coffee table and picking up Blaine's medicine.

He knew Blaine hated to take them but there were meant to help. Kurt thought for a moment before splitting one of tablets in half, putting the other half back in the tub.

Surely half was better than nothing, he thought, shrugging his shoulders.  
He fetched a glass of water and took it back to the bedroom, placing both the objects on the table beside the bed.

He smiled as Blaine shuffled in his sleep searching for Kurt.

With one more glance he left the sleeping boy for the task of a nice warm shower.

Memories from last night flooded Kurts mind as he entered the shower.

He shook his head, getting rid of any Karofsky related thoughts.

He was halfway through washing his hair when he heard a knock at the door.

"Kurt, are you okay?"  
Kurt smiled; Blaine really was too good for him.

"Yeah, just showering" He shouted back.

"Good! Um, Kurt...I really, _really_ need to pee!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Can't you wait?"  
"Um...no?"

"But im naked!"

"Well, duh...Kurt please! I won't even look! Just turn around!"

"God Anderson your a pain in the ass!"  
"That's what he said!"

Kurt fought a smile.  
"Please Kurtie! You don't want me to wet myself do you?"

"Urgh Fine!"  
And with that Blaine barged right in, the door not actually being locked.

Kurt shrieked and covered his crown jewels.  
Blaine laughed rolling his eyes.

"Don't panic, I didn't see anything I shouldn't have, unfortunately" Blaine added, Kurt Blushed.

"Blaine!"  
"What? It could have been worse!"  
"How in hell could it be worse?"

"Well, you could off being trying to get off" Blaine said blankly, making a rude gesture with his hand.

Kurts jaw dropped.  
"I had no idea you were so Undapper!"

Blaine winked at Kurt.  
"Now turn around so I can pee" He said, doing a little dance that could only be described as –'The pee dance'.

Kurt laughed.  
"This is awkward" He mumbled turning around to face the wall.

"Why there's no shower curtain is beyond me"

Blaine giggled, Kurt hearing the rustle of clothes before bursting into a fit of giggles as the sound of Blaine peeing filled the bathroom.

"Shut up Kurt" Blaine whined, blushing slightly.

"This is the most awkward encounter ...ever! - God Blaine, you weren't joking when you said you were desperate were you?"

"No" Blaine huffed, flushing the toilet.  
Kurt gave a sudden high pitched scream.

"Cold! Ahhh cold! Blaine Anderson you Bastard!"  
Blaine blinked; finally realising him flushing the toilet had turned the water cold.

He grinned happily.  
"Ooops!"

In his haste to jump away from the icy water Kurt had forgotten about covering himself. Leaving a very naked Kurt.

Blaine mouth hung opens, his eyes wide as his trousers tightened considerably.

Kurt yelled before turning back around to face the wall, face turning scarlet.

"P-please go"  
"But-"

"Blaine."

Blaine sighed, walking out of the bathroom shutting the door behind him.  
Great, now Kurt was upset.

God why did he have to just stand there and stare.  
_idiot!_

Blaine went and got changed, taking his time to make the bed. When he walked back into the living room Kurt was there, facing the opposite direction, staring out the window.

Blaine walked up slowly, his ankle a lot less painful than yesterday.  
He wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind him and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Im sorry" He whispered against Kurt's skin.

"Its fine"  
"No, look. Just because I saw, well...all of you, doesn't mean we have to go any further than a simple peck on the lips Kurt, in fact, that's actually all we have done. We will move at a pace you're comfortable with"

Kurt sighed softly.  
"Thank you, but...c-can I ask you something?"  
"Anything"  
"what you saw...was it – was it ok- um I mean-"

Blaine smiled turning Kurt around to face him.

"You're perfect"  
And with that he pressed his lips softly but surely against Kurts.

He felt Kurt smile against his lips.

"Now then. We'd better head to breakfast" Blaine said pulling away.

Kurt made a whining sound as Blaine moved away.  
"But I-"  
"Later, I promise"  
Blaine smiled holding out his hand...

Half an hour later found the boys fed and watered.  
Amanda and Jake approached them.  
Kurt smiled at them, rolling his eyes at the fact Jake was wearing his sunglasses inside.

"Hey guys, Jake here want to make sure Blaine's ankles better"

Blaine nodded. "Yes sir, hardly any pain, only hurts occasionally"

"Good, none of that sir crap kiddo, makes me feel old."  
Blaine and Kurt giggled.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Kurt asked.  
"Ah, Glad you asked, Kurt isn't it?" Jake asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Well, today were putting you into groups of say no more than ten, and each group will get their own vocal trainer, then, later on tonight you will have the chance to perform for everyone. I know you guys missed last night's open mic. But the weather is supposed to be good and we thought we'd have a BBQ tonight, sound good?"

Kurt and Blaine nodded.  
"Do we choose our groups?"  
Blaine asked, not wanting to be without Kurt.

"Well, usually no." Amanda chipped In.  
"But, we will make an exception for you" She smiled, just don't tell anyone.

Blaine smiled.  
"Wait, is there a chance you could do us a favour?" He asked.

"Sure Blaine"  
Kurts listened intently.

"Well. The sandy haired kid, quite burly in our group B?"

Amanda nodded. "Yes, Jacob."

"Yeah, well can you make sure he isn't put in with Kurt and I?"

Jake frowned.  
"Why kid?" He asked.

Blaine fidgeted in his seat and Kurt slipped his hand into his to calm him down"

"Let's just say, Jacob doesn't like the fact we're gay"  
Amanda smiled sympathetically and Jake nodded.  
If he gives you any trouble let us know, I'll be sure to keep him away from you guys. Kids already gotten himself into trouble with Alcohol, one more strike and he's home"

Jake gave one last nod towards the boys before heading off.  
"So" Amanda said sitting down next to Kurt, eying their locked fingers.

"When did this happen? Was it when I knocked on the door last night?"

Both boys Blushed.  
"Well, that was when it nearly happened." Kurt said. "But you interrupted" He glared playfully at her.

She laughed. "So when?"  
"Kurt and I went for a little swim in the lake last night and it sorta' just...Happened" Blaine said, Grinning widely.

"Aww, well I'm glad!"  
"Thanks"  
"No problem, I'd better be off. I'll catch you guys later"  
"Bye"

Blaine continued to grin at Kurt who Blushed harder.  
"What?"  
"Have I told you how beautiful you are this morning?"

Kurt smiled ducking his head.

"Cheesy"  
"I know" Blaine said kissing Kurts cheek.

Blaine and Kurt both jumped as the sound of a whistle being blown echoed of the walls.

"Listen up! Group B! You have all been but into Groups of Ten, Each group will be given a vocal coach that will spend three hours with you this morning. Okay the groups are"

Katie Maxwell.  
Liam Johnson.  
Blaine Anderson.  
Kurt Hummel

Blaine squeezed Kurts hand.

Craig smith.  
charlotte drew.  
Nathan O'connel.

Kurt blocked the rest of the names out, content at just smiling sappily at Blaine.

Soon enough However all groups had been sorted.  
Kurt and Blaine got up, hands still linked even after Kurt tried to pull away.  
But Blaine just shot him a 'If they don't like it, screw em'' Look at Kurt and held his boyfriends hand proudly.

The girl, Katie Kurt thought smiled warmly at them and Kurt didn't hesitate to smile back.  
The three other girls in the group were obviously Katie's opposites.

While the other girls were plastered in makeup- Katie held natural Beauty, her hair flowed in brown ringlets and her eyes were a startling shade of green.

Katie was dressed in a simply pair of skinny Jeans and a shirt, while the other girls were dressed in too short skirts and see through tops.

Kurt knew which he'd rather be around. He began a conversation with Katie on how nice the house was, including Blaine in the conversation as much as possible. Not that he needed too, Blaine was clearly too absorbed in nuzzling his head into Kurts neck from behind.

Katie laughed.  
"You guys are sweet, how long have you been together?"  
"Um...a little under 24 hours?"  
She looked shocked.  
"Wow, really, you guys seem a lot closer"  
Kurt felt Blaine grin against his neck.

"Thanks, I kinda like him" He joked.  
Katie giggled at Blaine's wounded puppy expression.  
"Kinda? You freakin' love me Hummel" He quipped. Not thinking before speaking.

Kurt just smiled offhandedly.  
"Kurt I'm sorry, that was stupid, God im so fucking stupid!"

"Hey, no calm down". Kurt grabbed Blaine was just about to storm off in any random direction.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaines waist.  
"You're not stupid, okay?"  
Kurt kissed the corner of Blaine's mouth.

Katie watched curiously.

"Ok, do that again" Blaine demanded.  
"What this?" Kurt asked pecking Blaines lips.  
"Hmm"

1O Minutes later their instructor had shown up and led the small group to a music room, the walls had been soundproofed and inside stood numerous instruments.

She moved to the front of the class.  
"Hey guys im Julie your instructor."  
Julie walked with an attitude, her eyes glared at each individual student.

(Just picture Shelby/sue situation ;) )

"To start with each one of you will do sing a simple scale"  
She demonstrated, hitting the low and high notes with complete ease and accuracy.

"Lets see what we have to work with...You"  
she said pointing at Liam.  
"go"  
Liam's eyes widened, he cleared his throat before singing a scale.  
Kurt had to admit, it wasn't bad, although his voice cracked on the high notes.

"Sloppy next."  
She pointed a finger at Kurt who just gave her his best bitch glare before straightening up and singing the scale as flawlessly as she did.

"Bravo, what's your range?"  
"Counter tenor, I can hit the high F"  
"Impressive"

Blaine grinned at Kurt as if to say 'my man'.

He wasn't shocked. He knew Kurt would be amazing.

"Moving on!" She nodded to one of the fake looking girls. Charlotte? Kurt thought.

Charlotte's voice was horribly whiny; Kurt had to laugh when Julie compared her to a drowning cat.

When Blaine's turn came around he nailed it, Kurt assumed he would, his voice was amazing. What Kurt didn't expect was for Julie to pull them both to the front.

"See these two? These are the ones that will end up with a recording contract while the rest of you live of your daddies money"

Kurt Blushed, feeling a little pride run through his body. At glee club he was always used to being second best.

Both Kurt and Blaine were made to help the other class members until they're runs were pitch perfect. Katie needed only a little guidance off Blaine before she was also deemed acceptable.

Once Julie announced they weren't going to get much better she paired people up, Katie was whisked off to Liam who gave her a shy smile.

Kurt and Blaine were also paired which shocked the boys.  
She then proceeded to hand out sheet music.

"Your assignment is to be able to perform this to the best of your abilities" A mumble of Groans came from the boys as they read the sheet music.

"Wicked?" Kurt grinned excitedly!  
"Of course, what better to test your vocal skills than such a phenomenal piece of show choir music?"  
"Besides, I have a feeling you two could produce something amazing from this" she added.

Kurt grinned, eyes twinkling.  
Blaine peered over kurts shoulder also smiling at the choice.  
"For Good. Great choice"  
"This is why you are my boyfriend" Kurt teased.

"Oh, so it has nothing to do with my impeccable good looks?" Blaine smirked.

"Nah, you're a hobbit"  
"Hey! You're like, two inches taller!"

Kurt giggled. "three"  
"whatever" Blaine said, smiling to let Kurt know he was joking.

The two boys set to work, surprised at how well they harmonised. You had to give credit where credit was due, Julie knew her stuff.

Hours later they'd finally nailed it, with help Of Blaine's beautiful piano playing. This seemed to further impress Julie.

Liam and Katie as well as Craig and Summer had also seemed to perform to Julie's standards.

They each took in turns to perform in front of the class before being quickly whisked off to the cafeteria for lunch with the announcement of preparing for their performance tonight if they wish to do one.

Blaine snaked an arm around Kurt as they walked.  
"So, are you singing tonight?" Blaine asked, hobbling slightly, standing all day having put pressure on his ankle.

"Maybe, I'm not sure, you?"

"Wait and see" was all Blaine said before pecking Kurt's cheek and joining the back of the queue...


	6. Chapter 6

"Blaine?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Can I ask you something?"

The boys were sat at a table in the cafeteria, Blaine shoving a slice of pizza in his face while Kurt picked at his salad.

"Sure, anything"  
Kurt stopped eating and looked over at Blaine.

"How far have you gotten with another boy?" He asked quickly, blushing as he did so.

Blaine thought for a moment, his face hard to read.  
"Why?" He asked finally.

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed.  
"Just...curious"

"Far enough"  
"You said you were a virgin"  
"I am"

Kurt sighed in frustration.  
"Why won't you tell me?"

"It's none of your business" Blaine shrugged.

"None of my business, Blaine I'm your boyfriend!"

"Then tell me why you want to know and maybe I'll tell you" Blaine huffed, running a hand through his curls.

"I told you, im curious. I have never been with anyone before" Kurt said ducking his head, suddenly very interested in his salad.

"Kurt?"  
"What" Kurt snapped?

A look of hurt ran over Blaines features'.

"If you want me to tell you I will, I'm sorry, but tell me the real reason Kurt"

Kurt kept his head down avoiding any eye contact with Blaine.

"I don't want to feel like I'm not doing anything for you...In 'that' way; maybe you're used to a more active relationship or something. I don't know anything about s-sex and I just-"

Kurt sighed trailing off.

Blaine reached over to grab Kurt's hand that was fiddling with his fork.

"I am a virgin, my last boyfriend went as far as Blowjobs" He said simply, not even blushing.

Kurt finally looked up.  
"Why are you so calm about all this stuff?"

"Sex?"  
Kurt blushed again and nodded.

"Its natural, and it feels great, why should I be embarrassed for wanting to feel good?"

_Well, now you put it like that..._

"What's it like?"  
"What?" Blaine asked eyebrows furrowing.  
Kurt's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Having a- getting o- , Blaine please don't make me say it" He whimpered.

"An orgasm? Kurt surely you've gotten yourself off plenty off times...don't you...You know?"

"Yeah, of course...well I try, I just can't..."

"Cant what?" Blaine asked, thumb stroking Kurts knuckles.

"I- I can't say..." Kurt said, getting annoyed at himself.

Blaine stood and walked over to the other side of the table, sitting next to his boyfriend. _  
_  
"Can't what?" He repeated. "Whisper in my ear"

Kurt lent over, and for a minute he just leant his head against Blaine's shoulder. Trying to find the Courage.

"Kurt, I won't judge you, I think I know the answer anyway, just whisper baby"

"I can never c-c"  
"cum?"  
"Yeah" Kurt hid his face in Blaine's neck, content in just staying there for the rest of his life.

"Why not, is it a medical thing or?"  
"I-I don't think so" He mumbled.

"Is that weird, are you freaked out?"

"What no!" Blaine caressed the boy's sides. "Want to go for a walk? We can talk about this properly, we half twenty minutes before we have to head back to Julie"

Kurt nodded weakly as Blaine stood, pulling Kurt up by his hand.

Blaine found a nice isolated spot under an old oak tree, blocking the boys from the hot afternoon sun.  
Blaine lent back against the tree, opening his legs for Kurt to sit between.

"Explain to me what happens, when you try to ...you know, does it feel good?"

He asked, running his hand up and down Kurts back soothingly.

"Y-yes" Kurt nodded.  
"B-but then I get this feeling, Kinda like I need to pee and my belly goes all funny and warm and it feels weird" He continued.

Blaine let out a light chuckle.  
"Yes, that's normal Kurt"

"It is? I don't like it"

"Have you carried on, felt what comes afterwards though Kurt?"

"No, it freaks me out and I have to stop"

"Oh Baby, Look. Next time you're in the shower, tonight, tomorrow whenever just try it...trust me"

Kurt groaned nuzzling into Blaines chest.

"This is embarrassing Blaine"  
"No, Kurt its normal, trust me"

"But I don't like it" They younger boy whined.

"I know, but what you're feeling is the pressure, building up to it"

"I feel stupid"  
Kurt sulked, wandering if his face was now permanently blushed.

"Don't Baby." Blaine shifted un- comfortably reaching a hand down to try and adjust himself in his jeans.

Kurt noticed his discomfort and turned, eyes going wide.

Blaine just groaned. "Damn Kurt, you have impeccable timing"  
He pulled his hand back out of his jeans and gave Kurt a grin.

"What?"

"Well, I turn around and your hand is down your pants"

"Well observed" Blaine giggled.

Kurt just continued to stare blankly at him.

"Kurt I was just uncomfortable, you weren't meant to see"  
Kurt gave a slow nod.

"Do I really have to break it down for you?" Blaine asked, amused.

"I wish you would" Kurt said honestly.

"All the talk of you jerking off in the shower made me hard."

Oh...Oh!  
Kurt Blushed.

"In fact it's beginning to hurt" Blaine pouted.  
_Damn why is he so relaxed? _Kurt thought.

"Hey, just lay back like you did before, okay?"

Kurt did as he was told; a second later he heard the zipper of Blaine's jeans.

"What are you doing!"  
"Relax Kurt, I'm not joking its painful! Im only undoing my button"

"Why do we have so many awkward encounters?"

"Because you are not as informed on sex as you should be?"  
Kurt sighed.

"It's just so embarrassing"

Blaine sighed in relief as he got his trousers open, pulling Kurt back against him.

"Better?" Kurt asked shyly.

"Yeah, Kurt please don't be embarrassed around me, what you have told me today must have been really hard for you, and I promise I'll do what I can to help you, I want you to feel like you can come to me about anything"

Kurt nodded, resting against Blaine's chest.

"There is one more thing, on this topic"  
"what's that babe?"

"Can we maybe try something tonight?"  
"Sure, like what?" Blaine said, insides churning with anticipation.

"I'm not really sure. Just more, I want to try more. I trust you"  
Blaine smiled, pressing his lips to the back of Kurt's neck.

"Okay, whatever you want Kurt"

"hmm, you smell nice" He mumbled into Blaines neck.  
Blaine grinned.  
"Thanks!"  
"Hmm" Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's neck experimentally, causing Blaine to shiver.

"K-Kurt how about we save that for later?"

Kurt giggled.  
"Does it feel nice?"

Blaine nodded.  
"Come here" Blaine said, doing up his trousers now he'd calmed down. He pulled Kurt into his lap.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanna cuddle. Please Kurt?"  
Kurt grinned wrapping his arms around Blaine, legs sprawled out over his lap.

Kurt met Blaine eyes and lent forward very quickly pressing his lips to Blaine's, not even giving the boy chance to react.

"Hey!" Blaine pulled Kurt back towards him, giving him a lopsided smile before pressing his lips against Kurts.

"Hmm" Kurts eyes fluttered shut.  
"Kurt, Can I try something? You'll like it I promise...It feels nice"

Kurt nodded nervously as Blaine lent back towards him, capturing his lips once more, this time more firmly.

Kurt whimpered lips parting against Blaine's.  
Blaine took his chance.  
He slid he's tongue against Kurts lower lip, assuring Kurt wouldn't pull away before dipping it into the younger boys mouth.

"Nghh" Was the sound that left Kurts mouth as Blaine's tongue met his.

Blaine laughed breathlessly as he pulled away.

"Nooo, why?"

This time Blaine did Blush.  
"S-sorry, getting worked up"  
Kurt nodded, lips redder than before.

"That was really nice" He said finally, blushing as Blaine grinned knowingly.

"Hmm, we have to head back now. But maybe later..." He trailed off.

Kurt nodded quickly, brushing himself off as he stood.

Practice was finally over. Kurt and Blaine, after declining on practicing for tonight's open mic were sent around to help others.

They also made arrangements for Katie to stop by for a movie marathon later on after the BBQ.  
Much to the girl's excitement. Kurt was beginning to really like her, it was hard not to. Her bubbly behaviour was rather infectious.

Blaine smiled as they walked back to their apartment hand in hand, his insides churning with nerves as time got closer. He was planning on singing tonight. But the song had to be perfect. He needed Kurt to know.  
He sighed softly as they walked.  
Any normal person would just come out and say it, it wasn't that hard just three simple words.  
But Blaine just couldn't bring himself to say it.

So...Blaine Anderson was going to tell Kurt Hummel he loved him the way he knew best...through song.

Blaine had decided it was from fear of being rejected that was keeping him from telling Kurt eye to eye.

What if Kurt thought he was crazy? They had only been boyfriends for twenty four hours, even Blaine thought that sounded crazy. But he was so damn sure...

"Are you okay?"  
"Hmm? Oh yeah, M'fine"

Blaine was brought out of his trance, squeezing Kurts fingers gently as they entered the elevator.

"I was maybe thinking or going for a shower, before we head to the BBQ" Kurt said, biting his lip and blushing.

"But you had one this morning?"  
Realisation suddenly dawned on him.

"Oh, are you sure? You don't have to rush into this Kurt, the whole thing is about respecting yourself"

"I know, I want to try"

"Okay"  
Blaine said simply, wrapping his arms around Kurt from behind, tiptoeing to place his chin on Kurts shoulder.

This would give him time to find a song.  
He thought happily.

"Hey, I've just thought, you've been pretty...well you, all day!" Kurt said grinning.

Blaine smiled against his shoulder.  
It would be so easy to just say it now...

The elevator doors opened with a ping and the two boys exited, Blaine fishing their key card out of his wallet.

Kurt walked in flopping down on the couch.  
"Hmm"

"Tired baby?"  
A smile spread across Kurt's face.

"I like it when you call me that."

Blaine chuckled, hanging up his jacket before sitting at the piano.

"Why are you all the way over there?"

"Just fancied practicing. You go have your shower its five a clock, we have to be down by the lake for half six, I'll be right here if you need me. Promise."

"Okay, I know you're planning something Anderson" Kurt grinned, kissing Blaine's cheek as he passed.

And with that Blaine set to work, pulling out his phone to scroll down his playlist for help.  
He heard the water turn on in the back of his mind, concentrating on finding the perfect song.

He began to play around a little on the piano, none of them seemed to be right.  
Finally after nearly ten whole minutes he had finally gotten somewhere.

A quick look at the lyrics online would be helpful; He had a tendency to forget lyrics.  
He opened a new tab on his phone typing in the title 'Silly love songs-Paul McCartney lyrics"

Cheesy? Maybe. But he was reassured as soon as the lyrics popped up on the screen. There was more to the song than people think.

Just then Blaine heard Kurt call out his name a soft whimper.

"Sweetie?"  
Blaine got up and leaned against the bathroom door.  
"Are you okay?"  
"N-no I c-can't"  
"Can I come in?" Blaine asked a look of worry on his face.

"C-can you hand me s-some boxers first?"

"Sure baby, One second."

Blaine ran as quickly as he could to their room, flinging open Kurts drawers and pulling out the first pair of underwear he could find

"Kurt, open up."  
Blaine heard the lock on the door click open followed by the creek of the door.

Blaine kept his head turned away, handing Kurt the item of clothing.  
He heard the rustle of clothes on skin and waited for Kurt to give the ok, before turning to face him.

Blaine took no time in pulling the taller boy into his arms.

"What happened?"

"I freaked out." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shirt.

"Its okay"  
He pulled Kurt closer; ignoring the fact the boy was still hard and pressing against his thigh.

"No, it's stupid"

Blaine bit his lip before saying.  
"What if, I told you I could help you later? After the BBQ...after Katie leaves" He corrected himself. "We wouldn't have to take any clothes of if you didn't want to" He added.

"T-then how?"

Blaine shook his head. "I'll explain later, but is that something you'd want?"

Kurt Blushed but nodded.

"Why not now?" He asked.

"Because I don't want it to be rushed or forced, just special"

Kurt felt his eyes water.  
"Kiss me?" It was more of a question than a demand but Blaine did as he asked.

The kiss started slow and gentle, Kurt's fingers finding themselves to Blaine's curls, causing the older boy to whimper against Kurt's lips.

"Can I?" Blaine asked elaborating by tracing his tongue over Kurt's lips like he did earlier on in the day.

"Hmm"  
Blaine took that as a sign of agreement. Slowly parting Kurt's mouth with his tongue, kissing Kurt with a hint of desperation now.

Kurt moaned and Blaine could feel Kurt's cock harden against his thigh.

Reluctantly Blaine pulled away.  
"L-later" He breathed. The tightening in his own jeans starting to get uncomfortable.

Kurt pouted making the curly haired boy laugh.  
"Aww Kurtie"

Kurt shivered and it was only now Blaine realised he was still only in his boxers.  
He grinned cheekily at Kurt before picking him up with ease.

"Hey!" Blaine giggled carrying him into their room.

"Kutsie please can we snuggle for a bit? Only a tiny little bit?" He asked, putting Kurt down on the bed.

"You're such a cuddle whore Blaine!"

"Please?"

"Later, I have to get ready."

"Kurt. Cuddle with me!"

"No Blaine we have ten minutes!"

"So? It doesn't take 10 minutes to put on some clothes. I see how it is, I try to do something for you, and you give me fuck all back" He said, eyes narrowing.

Kurt rolled his eyes.  
"Later I promise. I need to get ready, stop acting like a child!"

"Fine!" Blaine shouted, storming off back into the living room. Making sure to slam the door behind him.

"Take your pills you idiot!"

"Don't call me and idiot you insufferable little bitch!" Blaine shouted back.

And ouch that hurt. Kurt thought anger now evident in his voice.

"Maybe if you did as the doctors told you. You wouldn't be such a fucking asshole!"

"Maybe if you weren't such a fucking drama queen you would have experienced your first orgasm years ago like the rest of us!"

Kurts breath hitched, tears beginning to form.  
Why were they even fighting? He knew it was his fault. Blaine was bipolar he couldn't help it.

"F-fuck you!" Kurt choked.

Blaine stormed across the living room. Hands tugging at his hair.  
He couldn't think straight, he just wanted it to stop, his Eyes scanned the room rapidly...

He went and sat under the piano, bringing his knees up to his chest and burying his head into his lap.

A few minutes later Kurt came out of the bedroom, eyes red and puffy, he spotted Blaine under the piano and began to walk over to him.

Blaine began to scramble in a haste to get out, get away from Kurt.

Kurt had being doing research. A key part of being bipolar and having a 'depression or a manic episode'  
is shutting people out, becoming anti-social. He'd read they go as fast as they appear, one minute they would be happy and normal and the next depressed and sad. It's normally set off by a trigger. If something upsets them they can become distraught, anger can become Rage...

Kurt knew he was in the wrong, he should not have yelled back.

Blaine scurried to the other side of the room, bringing his hood up over his head, making himself as small and invisible as possible.

Kurt didn't know what to do. To try and comfort him or to wait till it passes?

So he waited.  
He sat on the floor, directly opposite of Blaine, on the other side of the room.

Minutes past and Kurt was getting worried. They boy had hardly moved.

More time passed. Kurt checked his watch. 6:43  
at least it was not mandatory for them to go to the BBQ if they didn't want to.

Finally Blaine moved. His head fell onto his shoulders and he slumped against the wall.  
His breathing heavy.

Kurt approached him slowly, brushing the hood off of Blaines head to see he truly was sleeping.

He sighed, getting on the floor next to him before pulling him into his lap, taking off his jacket to wrap around him.

Blaine mumbled Kurts name in his sleep, making the younger boy smile.

He dropped his head to press a soft kiss to the head of curls he loved so much before whispering quietly.  
"I love you"

He felt himself tearing up again, he really did love Blaine, he wasn't brave enough to tell him though. He wished there was a way to make Blaine see that he didn't care if he had a mental illness. Today Blaine had proven that he was still ...Blaine.

He'd been doing so well all day. All I had to do was cuddle with him! Just for a minute...way to fucking go Kurt.

"Im sorry Blaine" He whispered. Causing the boy to stir slightly.

Kurts back was beginning to hurt. He was contemplating trying to move him to their bed. But as soon as he moved, Blaine woke with a start.

"Kurt! Kurt, Kurt Im sorry Kurt! What did I do? Did I hurt you? Did I break anything?" Blaine asked, working himself up.

"Shhh, No...No it's okay. You just kind of went in a mood, shut me out and then fell asleep."

"Sorry" He whispered weakly, trying to stand.

Kurt let him, no wanting to start another fight.  
He watched as Blaine walked over to the table, picking up his bottle of pills.

At first he just stared at them, Kurt hoped he wasn't going to do something stupid. He surprised Kurt however when he turned back to him.

"This morning, you gave me half? Right?"  
Kurt nodded.

Blaine poured one of the tablets onto his palm and snapped it in half.

"It was working, it didn't make me feel tired or dizzy or anything I was fine. I'm sorry Kurt. I remember what happened I- "

Kurt crossed the room, walking up to Blaine before pressing his lips firmly against the shorter boys.

"Don't apologise"

Blaine gave a short nod. Taking his medicine quickly once Kurt had pulled away.

"Thank you"  
Kurt smiled.

"A-Are we okay?" Kurt asked.

"We're fine baby. If I knew what I was doing I would never have shut you out. I'm the one who tells you to come to me with things. And I'd like to come to you too...But when I'm like that I-"

"Don't really know what's happening" Kurt added, nodding. "I understand, all you can do is feel."

"Exactly" Blaine sighed. "It's horrible Kurt"

Kurt wrapped his arms Around Blaine's waist.

"We'll get through it okay? Together."

"G-god Kurt, you mean so much to m-me"

Kurt kissed his lips again in answer, succeeding in making the boy smile as he did so.

"Still want to go to the BBQ?"

Blaine nodded.  
"Yeah, you're right. I do have something planned"  
He winked. Kurt giggled.

"I knew it!"

The party was in full swing by time they arrived. The smell of Burgers and hotdogs filling the air.

"Yum! Food!" Blaine grinned, pulling Kurt towards the rather long line of people waiting.

Kurt crinkled his nose, noticed by Blaine.

"Aww, come on Kurt. Please eat something. Just one hotdog...one?"

"Fine. But you better be nice to me for the rest of the day."

"Forever and ever kurtie. Now go fetch me some ketchup!" Blaine giggled popping the P.

This was Kurt's favourite kind of Blaine. The real, chipper and completely crazy Blaine.

"Fine, but get me a small hotdog, okay?"

Blaine burst in a sudden fit of laughter.  
It took a moment for Kurt to realise why what he said was so funny before swatting Blaine around the head.

"Dirty bugger!"

"Hey guys! What's so funny?" Katie asked, giving Kurt a one armed hug.

"K-Kurt likes s-small hotdogs!"  
Katie rolled her eyes and Kurt Blushed.

"Do I even want to know?"  
"Probably not, no"

Once they had all gotten there food.  
(Blaine making sure Kurt took a big bite of his first)  
They made their way towards to wooden stage.  
A group of girls occupied the mic, doing a very good cover of Adele's 'Someone like you' Kurt clapped as they ended and Jake took the stage.

"Who's next?"  
Blaines head shot up and he raised his hand quickly, causing a few sneers and mutters from some of the boys.

"Come on up Blaine."

Blaine turned to face Kurt, leaning in to press his lips to his cheek.  
"Listen to the lyrics okay? Im singing to you."

Kurt nodded smiling widely, blushing as Katie made an "Aww" sound.

Blaine climbed up onto the stage, looking very nice in a pair of Black skinny jeans and a stripy top.

He asked Jake if he could use one of the few keyboards there, Jake grinned and nodded, climbing down to watch.

Blaine positioned the mic expertly, glancing at the faces of the waiting audience. Some smiling others shooting him repulsed looks, but he didn't care.

He found Kurt out from the crowd and smiled warmly before beginning to play the introduction. Hands never faltering on the keys.

**You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.**  
**But I look around me and I see it isn't so.**

He smiled at Kurt, never breaking his eye contact.

**Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs.**  
**And what's wrong with that?**  
**Id like to know, because here I go again**

Blaine took a deep breath, briefly closing his eyes...this was it.

He looked back at Kurt before singing softly, a hint of huskiness in his voice that Kurt secretly loved.

**I love you, I love you,**  
**I love you, I love you,**

He fingers moved faster, picking up the pace. He watched the look on Kurts face change quickly, the boy reached up a hand to wipe away a tear, the huge smile on his face letting Blaine know he wasn't upset. It made Blaine's heart flutter and he nearly missed a beat.

Katie was squealing with excitement, as Kurt stared at Blaine, waiting for the moment the song stopped and he could finally tell Blaine that he loved him too.

I can't explain the feelings plain to me, say can't you see?  
Ah, he gave me more, he gave it all to me  
Now can't you see,

Kurt chuckled at the change of lyrics from She to He.  
He saw Amanda smiling from the corner of his eye, standing next to Jake who was also grinning, swaying to the music.

Kurt's eyes never left Blaine's and as soon as the song was finished Blaine practically ran down from the stage, nearly tripping on the wires. He pushed through the crowd till he finally came face to face with Kurt.

"I love you" He said simply before closing the gap between them.

"I love you too" Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips. Trying to get closer.

Blaine suddenly picked Kurt up off the ground, they boy wrapped his legs around Blaine's middle as they kissed passionately.

A few people wolf whistled and cheered, while some mumbled under the breaths. But they couldn't care less.

Both boys were smiling as the pulled apart, Blaine gently letting Kurt back to the ground.

They stayed for another half an hour before deciding to head back for their movie marathon with Katie...

Of course Blaine would pick Aladdin First.  
Kurt thought fondly.  
The two boys had hardly left each other's side since Blaine's sudden declaration of love.

Not that either boy minded.  
Thee three of them sat on the couch covered by a big blanket.  
Kurt snuggled against Blaines chest, Katie asking to see their hands every once in a while.

Causing Blaine to crack up every time she did so.  
"Katie I swear Blaine and I would not do that right next to you, even if we're covered by a blanket...would we Blaine?"

"Um...I would. If you asked me to."  
Kurt tried hard not to giggle he really did.  
"You're a pervert Blaine"

Blaine grinned proudly and shrugged.  
Katie had tears streaming down her cheeks.

Halfway between the little mermaid. (Kurt's choice) Blaine thought it would be funny to make rude hand gestures under the Blanket, which rose and fell with every obscene gesture.

"Oh my god! Are you really?" Katie's eyes widened.

Kurt shoved Blaines hand away.

"No we're not!"

Blaine giggled.

"Don't lie Kurt"

Katie got up from the couch.

"You are gross!"

Kurt giggled rolling his eyes at Blaine before pulling the Blanket off his lap.

"Look"

"Hell no!"

"Katie!"

Katie looked back at the boys sighing in relief when she realised Blaine was giggling hysterically and Kurt's trousers were buttoned.

"Thank god"

"I hate you Anderson"

"Nope, you LOVE me Hummel!"

"Yeah, yeah. So what if I do?"

"Kiss?" Blaine asked puckering his lips.

"A peck, that's all."

Blaine nodded, leaning closer.

Kurt met him halfway, pressing his lips softly against Blaines before beginning to pull away.

Blaine whined, holding Kurt to him.

"No, mine"

He pushed against Kurt until the boy was lay down on the couch, still pressing kisses to his lips.

"Hmm"

"I think I should go"

"Kurt" Blaine whimpered.

Katie covered her ears dramatically.

"Um, have fun boys I'll see you at breakfast! Use protection!"

She yelled before closing the door behind her.

"Blaine...Hmm"

This time it was Kurt who slid he tongue over Blaines bottom lip.  
Much to Blaine's enjoyment.

He parted his mouth, moaning as their tongues met.

He pulled away to speak.

"B-bedroom please?"

Kurt bit his lip nervously but nodded.

"O-okay"

Blaine noticed his hesitations and cupped his cheek.

"I love you, tell me if you're uncomfortable about anything...okay?"

"Okay, I love you too"

Blaine smiled taking Kurts hand.

He guided Kurt gently to the bed, hovering above him when the boy was lay down.

"You're gorgeous Baby"  
Kurt felt himself Blush.

Blaine's lips found their way to Kurt's neck. Kissing and sucking softly.  
Kurt moaned, back arching.

"Hmm Blaine"

"Can I take off your shirt?"  
Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded.  
"O-okay, but nothing else... Not today"

"Of course, whatever you want baby"

Blaine lifted Kurt's shirt over his head, dropping it next to them.  
Then he proceeded to duck his head and press butterfly kisses down Kurt's chest and stomach.

Kurt shivered in pleasure but ran his hand through Blaine's hair when Blaine reached the top of Kurts jeans.  
"T-too much B-Blaine"

Blaine nodded, apologising and moving straight away.

Kurt's had found its way up Blaine's shirt, caressing the skin there.  
"Can I?"

Blaine nodded, staring intently at Kurt.

Kurt pulled the shirt up over his head, gaping at the newly exposed skin. The first time he'd seen Blaine shirtless it had been dark.

"Wow" He breathed, tracing a finger of Blaine's abs.

Blaine blushed, whimpering as Kurts fingers caressed his warm skin.

Blaine straightened up, lips finding Kurts again. Kissing slowly and passionately.

"Are you ready"  
"I'm still confused as to how- oh"

Blaine lowered his hips against Kurts answering Kurts question.

"G-god, you're big" Kurt whispered Blushing heavily.

"I thought you liked sma-"

"Don't you dare" Kurt warned, grinning.

Blaine grinned back.

Blaine slowly rocked his hips upwards causing Kurt to cry out in pleasure.

"That's how" Blaine said cockily.

Blaine repeated his actions, this time moaning also.

"K-Kurt"

Kurt raised his own hips to meet Blaine's, the couple rocking together in perfect sync.

"Hmm. G-god Blaine"

Blaine found Kurts hand and squeezed it.

The two rocked together, moaning every so often. Kissing slowly. Breaking away every now and then for air or to press kisses to each other's necks, cheeks, shoulders...

Blaine felt Kurt suddenly stop meeting his hips.

"Baby?"

Kurt just bit his lip.

"I've got that feeling"

Blaine nodded, rocking his hips harder now causing Kurt to whimper.

"Its okay Kurt, relax. Don't fight it."

"I-I can't"

"You can sweetie." Blaine said, eyes meeting Kurt's.

"If it gets unbearable tell me and I'll stop"

Blaine thrust harder, distracting Kurt with kisses. Feeling his own belly coil.

"F-fuck"

Blaines hips began to rock out of time, getting quicker.

Kurt moaned underneath him.

and suddenly Kurt saw white...

He screamed Blaine's name and his hips thrust upwards frantically, squeezing Blaine hand hard as he muscles contracted.  
Pleasure ran through him warming his body from head to toe. Heart rate accelerating, toes curling.

"Blaine!"  
Kurt was shaking as he came down from his orgasm. He's first ever orgasm.

He felt wetness spread through his underwear but he didn't care.

Blaine pressed kisses to Kurts chest as the boy began to whimper.

"Good?"  
Kurt mumbled something incoherent.

Blaine climbed off him, still achingly hard not wanting to resume rocking against Kurt now he'd be so sensitive.

"Y-You didn't c-cum?"  
Kurt said finally. Eyes finding Blaines.

Blaine shook his head.

"Wasn't it god for you?" Kurt asked suddenly worried.

"What! No Kurt it felt amazing I was really close, just you'll be too sensitive now...I'm just gonna use the bathroom...finish myself off okay?"

"N-no" Kurt blurted.  
Blaines eyes widened.

"K-Kurt please! I need to" Blaines voice was laced with desperation.

"No...I mean stay...you can still...here"

"Oh, really?" Blaine asked, erection straining against his zipper.

"If you'd like... umm B-but under the covers? If that's okay?"

Blaine smiled nodding, helping Kurt get under the covers.

"Kurt please kiss me"  
Kurt smiled softly, leaning over to kiss Blaine who whimpered in his mouth.

Blaine reached a hand down to rub himself through his jeans, moaning loudly.

"Hmm Kurt"

If Kurt hadn't cum five seconds ago he was sure he'd defiantly be hard again now.

"Kurt, I need to- are you sure you don't mind?"

Kurt nodded. "Im sure, it's okay"

Kurt pulled of Blaine, hearing the clang of the metal on his belt buckle as he unbuckled his belt.

There was a rustle of clothes followed by a sudden gasp from Blaine.

"Nghh K-Kurt"

Blaine's eyes fluttered shut and he was already close.

His hips bucked into his hands. Feeling Kurts glaze on him adding to the intensity.

He whimpered reaching out for Kurt who took his free hand.  
"Kurt, K-Kurt!"

"Shhh, let go Baby"

And so he did.

Blaine cried out as he came hard between the sheets.  
He lay motionless eyes closed.

"Hmm G-god"

Kurt silently got up to grab a cloth for Blaine.  
Walking back and handing it to the now fully functional boy.

"Thank you" He said, cleaning the cum of his hand and stomach.

"I love you" He whispered to Kurt once he'd done.

"I love you" Kurt repeated.  
Blaine opened his arms for Kurt who happily crawled over nuzzling into Blaine's chest.

"That was amazing Blaine I- Just thank you"

"That's okay baby, It was wonderful. Im glad we were together in that way"

"M-Me too Tired Blaine"

"Go to sleep beautiful" Blaine whispered stroking Kurt's hair.

Kurt yawned. "Hmmm...Okay, Night Blainey"

Blaine smiled.

"Nigh kurtie"

Blaine held Kurt tightly shutting his eyes a smile on his face...


	7. Chapter 7

"Hmm K-Kurt"  
Kurt's eyes fluttered open, trying to adjust to the harsh sunlight creeping through the window.

"Blaine?" He whispered. Sure that it was Blaine's voice that had woke him.

"Hmm G-god Kurt!"  
Kurt's eyes went comically wide as he realised what was happening.

He felt a sudden rock of the bed and -_Oh my god Blaine was thrusting into the mattress. _

Kurt bit his lip, contemplating waking the older boy.  
Blaine's breath was laboured; he subconsciously reached out an arm, successfully pulling Kurt closer.

"Hmm...Kurt! Please"

Kurt couldn't take it anymore...especially know Blaine was Grinding against Kurts side.

"Blaine, B-baby"  
Kurt shook Blaine by the shoulder in an attempt to wake Blaine from his Undapper dream.

"Blaine!" This time the boy woke with a start.

"Kurt?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.  
Kurt blushed as Blaine looked down at his lap, then back to Kurt.

"Oh...sorry" Blaine bit his lip. "I never realised"

"Don't worry about it-Nice dream?" Kurt asked smirking.

"The best." Blaine's eyes were darker than normal. Kurt noticed.

"W-what was it about?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

Blaine smirked, shuffling closer to Kurt.

"You." He whispered huskily in Kurt's ear.

Kurt shivered before pulling away.  
"Nice try Anderson."

Blaine pouted.  
"Aww, Kurt...please? Can't we have a repeat of last night? You seemed to enjoy it" He said with a cocky grin.

Kurt wanted to give in so badly, he really did. But the apartment was a mess, they had to be down for breakfast in an hour and he was expecting a call from his dad.

"No, I'm not in the mood" He lied.

"Really? Cause your dick says differently" Blaine quipped.

Kurt Blushed.  
"Blaine!" He scolded, crossing his legs and covering his lap with a pillow.

"Aww Kurtsie's embarrassed"

"Go away"

Blaine giggled. Leaning close to Kurt.

"Come on Kurt...Let me help you."

A moan caught in the back of Kurt's throat.  
"N-no, I'm fine. It will g-go away any minute. And I seem to remember you are perfectly good at getting yourself off...so no."

Kurt stuttered slightly.

"Aww, you're no fun" Blaine grinned an idea forming in his head.

"But, you are right Kurt. I am very, _very _goodat getting myself off.

Kurt gasped as Blaine reached down to push his hand down the Jeans he'd fallen asleep in.  
Kurt was transfixed.

Blaine let out a small whimper eyes set on Kurt's  
"Please K-Kurt" Blaine's eyes were pleading.

Kurt's breath hitched, he nodded before crawling over to Blaine who stopped his actions immediately.

"Kurt. I want to touch you, p-please?"

Kurt hesitated, nerves filling his stomach. Blaine noticed and quickly added... "Kurt, if you're not comfortable with it tell me Baby, I won't force you into anything...I love you."

And that was all Kurt Hummel needed to hear.

Kurt nodded, biting his lip.

Blaine kneeled up and pulled Kurt against him softly.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, caressing Kurts bare sides.

"I-I think so" Kurt stammered.

Blaine leant in and kissed his cheek lovingly.

"All you have to do is tell me to stop and I will"

Kurt smiled.  
"I love you too by the way" He whispered against Blaine's shoulder.

"Hmm, I'm glad" Blaine said, eyes meeting Kurts. He gave Kurt a soft smile before leaning in to press his lips against Kurts.  
The younger boy smiled and kissed him back, soft and slow.

Blaine helped Kurt to a lying position without breaking the kiss, grinning against his lips in triumph.

Blaine felt Kurts hard on against his leg, causing his breath to hitch and giving Kurt access to slide his tongue into the shorter boy's mouth.

"Hmm"

They continued for a moment, Blaine eventually pulling away to kiss down Kurts neck and chest.  
Kurt squirmed under him, fingers lacing into Blaine's dark curls.

"Kurt, hmm" Kurts eyebrows rose, not expecting to get such a reaction from the small movement.

Blaine kissed back up to Kurt's neck and Kurt tilted his head, letting Blaine suck at a spot behind his ear.  
Kurt moaned, hips rising of the bed and rutting against Blaines, making the boy cry out in pleasure.

"P-please k-Kurt...I need...I ju- Please"

Kurt pulled Blaine closer, tears of desperation in Blaine's eyes. He'd been waiting for what felt like ages.

"Shhh baby, I got you"  
Kurt smiled softly, swapping Places so he was hovering over Blaine.  
Nervously he lowered his hand and took a deep breath before palming the front of Blaine's jeans.

The older boy shouted out Kurts name as his hips rose to try for more friction.

"Wait, baby. Be patient"  
Blaine's chest was rising and falling rapidly as he started at Kurt with lust blown eyes.

Blaine whined, shivering in anticipation and damn was he beautiful, Kurt thought ducking his head to press his lips to Blaines a softly as possible.

He straightened up hands going to the button on Blaines Jeans.

"K-Kurt...O-only If you want to"

Kurt met Blaine's eyes before nodding, popping the button and pulling the Jeans down Blaine's hips.

Kurt gasped at the outline of Blaine's member through his boxers.  
Blaine blushed as the intensity of Kurts gaze, feeling strangely exposed.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, chest tightening. He loved him so much...He'd been telling the truth when he told Kurt that he's other relationships hadn't worked out because they weren't what he was looking for...and he'd been right...because now he was sure he had found it.

They'd know each other for a short amount of time but it was all Blaine needed to realise he was the one.

"God I love you" He whispered, propping himself up on his elbows so he can kiss Kurt's lips just as soft as the younger boy had before.

"I love you too" He replied, leaning his forehead against Blaine's.

Kurt took another deep breath before hooking his fingers in the waistband of Blaine's boxers.  
He met Blaine's eyes and the hazel eyed boy nodded, letting him now it was okay.

Kurt slowly pulled down Blaine's underwear.  
And damn, Blaine's height was no reflection to how big he was.  
"You're so beautiful Blaine" He whispered.

Blaine's breath was ragged, instead of speaking he reached out to give Kurt's hand a soft squeeze.

Kurt Blushed, not really sure were to go from here.  
As if reading his mind Blaine found his voice.

"Just do what you do to yourself Baby" Kurt nodded, wrapping his hand around Blaine.

"hmm...F-fuck Kurt"

Kurt's eyes widened as he got impossibly harder in his pants.  
He whined softly at the pressure of his tight Jeans. Remembering falling asleep before changing out of them the night before.

"B-Blaine hurts baby"

Blaine nodded and hurried to pop the button on Kurt's jeans and pull down the zipper giving Kurt and bit of relief.

Kurt sighed contently, looking back at Blaine before beginning to move his hand experimentally up and down Blaine's shaft, twisting his hand on every few upstrokes, causing the boy to squirm and moan under him.

"Kurt! So good Kurt"  
Blaine's eyes fluttered closed as his hips rose involuntarily into Kurts tight Grip.

Blaine's fisted the bed sheets and Kurt increased the speed.

He wasn't going to last much longer. He'd been hard for the majority of the night and he needed release.

"C-close Kurt"  
Kurt nodded, keeping the pace while leaning down to press his lips to Blaines.

"Nghh...hmm"

Blaine whimpered, feeling the familiar warmth spread through his stomach and his toes curled.  
Kurt whimpered rutting his hips against the mattress unconsciously not being able to wait longer.

The harsh breathing and small moans coming from the two boys echoed of the walls, a sudden tightening of Kurts grip sent both boys crying out loudly. Blaine shaking uncontrollably as jets of white erupted from him.  
"K-Kurt!" Blaine squeezed his eyes shoot briefly and when he opened them he found a breathless Kurt smiling down at him.

"That-Kurt...I-wow" Blaine spluttered unable to form a real sentence.

Kurt just laughed leaning down to kiss his cheek.  
Blaine gestured to Kurt's jeans.

"Do y-you need me to...Can I?"  
Kurt Blushed darkly.

"I-I I'm sorry!" Blaine's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What's wrong baby?" He whispered, running his hand through Kurts soft hair.

"I-I c-came" Kurt whispered not making eye contact with Blaine.

Blaine smiled cupping his cheek.  
"Maybe another time then?" He grinned, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"You're not mad..or upset?" Kurt asked timidly.

"What? Kurt no! No Baby, In fact I'm impressed that you were able to do it on your own this time"

Kurt Blushed.  
"I-I remembered what it felt like, that's why"  
Blaine giggled.

"Amazing. Isn't it?"

Kurt nodded yawning quietly.

"Tired gorgeous?"  
Kurt nodded again. "Hmm, but we need to get up"

Blaine checked his watch.

"You can have another twenty minute nap Baby, I'll wake you. You said your dad isn't calling till nine, and we'll be at breakfast before then"

Kurt was too tired to protest and instead snuggled closer to Blaine.  
"Love you Blainey" He whispered sleepily.  
Blaine smiled.  
"I love you Kurtsie's" He replied, closing his own eyes, not planning on falling asleep.

Half an hour later both boys woke with a start as the sound of fists banging against the door filled the room.

"Kurt, Blaine! Get your cute little ass' here right now"

Both boys groaned as Katie's dulcet tones flooded their ears, the girl had some lungs... Kurt giving Blaine a glare. He shrugged in return.

"Ooops?" He asked jutting his bottom lip out.

"Its a bloody good job you're cute" Kurt said, pecking Blaines head. The older boy grinned proudly.

"Guys! Come on!"

"One minute" Kurt called back.  
"Oh god you guys are totally naked aren't you!"

"Of course" Blaine shouted cheekily.

"Actually sweetie only you are"

"Guys!"

"Coming!" They chorused

Kurt went to open the door, being in a slightly more dressed state than Blaine.

"Morning Katie" He smiled sheepishly at the smaller girl.

She gave him a bitch glare that Kurt was actually rather impressed with.

"You better have some sort of excuse" She said waggling her finger in his face.

"He was getting me off!" Blaine shouted into the living room.

Kurt blushed. Way to be blunt Blaine.

"A-And then we kinda fell asleep"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Amanda sent me looking for you, It's a Saturday so everyone has a kind of 'chill' day. But Jake said he'd drive us all down to the beach if we were all up for it"

"Chill day? They made out this camp was for the hardcore determined people"  
Kurt said.

"Oh, believe me it is, this is my second year here, they usually give us a week just to settle in, fully calm down...slowly ease us into the 'hardcore' stuff"

Kurt nodded slowly.

"Hey baby, want to go to the beach?"

"Will you be shirtless?" Blaine shouted.  
Kurt buried his face in his hands.

The door opened and Blaine came strutting into the living room. Wearing Khaki shorts and a navy Ralph Lauren polo shirt.

Blaine came up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle.

"He kaaaaattttiiieee"

Katie finally dropped the peeved look she was wearing and smiled at Blaine's adorableness.

"Kurt your boyfriends adorable"

"I know" Kurt grinned.

"To answer your question sensibly...the beach sounds freakin' awesome!"

Kurt giggled.  
"Im going to change into clean clothes, I'll be five minutes"

Kurt pecked Blaine's cheek before running back to their room.  
He changed clothes, choosing some checked grey shorts and a white button down shirt and a scarf, ducking under the bed to pull out some white plimsolls.

He then gathered sun cream, two pairs of sunglasses and beach towels, Blaine's medicine and both their phones and wallets before packing them in his bag.

"Ready" He sang as he exited the bedroom.  
Blaine's eyes lit up.  
Kurt walked up behind him and whispered in his ear so only Blaine could hear.

"Go take your medicine...Just half okay?" He proceeded to slip half of a tablet into Blaine's palm and pushed him softly towards the kitchen.

Blaine smiled in appreciation. Not sure if he wanted Katie to know or not yet.  
He watched his boyfriend skip to the kitchen, curls bobbing.

"You really love him" Katie whisper.  
"Yeah, I do."

Just then a muffled version of Lady Gaga's Born this way came from Kurt's bag.

Kurt scurried to answer it.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey kiddo!"

"Dad!"  
Kurt grinned at the sound of his father's voice.

"I have soooooo much to tell you!" He gushed.

He heard Burt laugh from the other side.

"How's the Camp?"

"Brilliant! Just like in the brochures!" He rambled about the building and the design of the apartment.

Kurt felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him and a chin rest on his shoulder.

"Well actually were all heading to the beach today"

"The beach? Cool! Have you made any friends?"

Kurt hesitated.

"I've made a girl friend- Katie and I-I"

"Spit it out kiddo"

"IKindaHaveABoyfriend!" Kurt rushed.

Blaine grinned happily nuzzling into Kurts neck.

There was a moment of silence before...

"What's his name?"

"B-Blaine, You aren't made are you?"

"Is he good to you?"

"Yes" Kurt replied no hesitation whatsoever.

"Is he there"... "Kurt?"

"Y-yeah he's here."

Blaine turned Kurt around and mouthed  
"Speakerphone"

Kurt nodded and did as his boyfriend asked.

"Hello Mr Hummel, My name is Blaine Anderson." Blaine said politely.

"Hello Blaine. Are you treating my son right?"

"Of course Sir"

"And is he treating you right?" This question surprised both Boys and Katie.

"Yes, he is"

"Well, in that case I have no problem with it. But if you hurt my boy Blaine god help you."

Blaine gulped.  
"I won't , I promise."

"Good, and I'll be seeing you when camp ends? Blaine?"

"Yes Sir, I only live in Westerville"

"Good. Have fun at the beach boys, Kurt expect a phone call from Carol soon"

Kurt groaned.  
"You're going to tell her?"

"Of course, she'll talk for hours"  
Kurt knew his father was wearing a smirk.

"Bye dad"

"Bye kids"

Kurt looked at Blaine who burst into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"I have n-no idea!"  
Blaine laughed.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Come on Katie's getting prissy by the minute"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

Kurt slipped his hand Into Blaine's as they walked.

"Hey, Guys do you mind If Liam and I hang around with you two today?"

Kurt and Blaine wore identical grins.

"Liam huh?" Blaine teased.

"Shut up we're just friends"... "For now"  
She added.

Kurt squealed.  
"What do you think of Liam Babe?"

Blaine thought for a minute.

"Nice but his hair makes him look like he's from a boy band" Kurt nodded in agreement.

"I like his hair!" Katie pouted.

"Of course you do" Kurt smirked.

"I hate you both!"

The boys giggled as they came into view of the coaches.

"Come on boys!" Amanda grinned at them from the front of the coach.  
Blaine bounced excitedly making a run for the coach.

Kurt laughed as he shouted.

"I'll save you a seat Kurtie"

Katie and Kurt walked after him in search for the curly haired boy; Blaine had run straight to the back of the coach, Kurt felt several pairs of eyes on him as they followed.

"Ignore them" Katie whispered.

Kurt just ducked his head avoiding eye contact with anyone.  
Blaine looked up, noticing Kurt's reaction and glared at everyone who was staring before pulling the younger boy in his lap.

"I love you" He whispered holding Kurt tightly.

Blaine's fingers were running through Kurt's soft hair.

Eventually though they were forced to sit properly as the coach began to move.  
Katie and Liam were sat in the seats in front of them, Katie turning around every few minutes to check Kurt was okay.

Kurt stayed quite enjoying Blaine's fingers stroking his hair.

"Are you okay baby?" Blaine finally asked.

"Hmm. Fine"  
Kurt replied, leaning into Blaine's touch.

Blaine bent his head to kiss Kurts succeeding in making the taller boy smile.

Blaine reached into his pocket to pull out some head phones, rummaging through Kurts back till he found his phone.

He plugged in the headphones and gently placed one in Kurt's ear and the other in his.  
He found the playlist titled 'Piano' and hit play.

Kurt smiled linking their fingers and closing his eyes.

"Relax beautiful, we have a whole hour before we get there" Blaine said.

Kurt nodded.  
"I love you, I didn't say it back earlier...but I do"

"I know" Blaine leaned forward and connected their lips softly.

They settled back down, eyes closing as 'river flows in you' by Yiruma flowed through the headphones...


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh Lover boy's"

Kurt and Blaine both groaned as Katie poked them in their ribs.

"Guys we're at the beach!"  
Blaine shot up, nearly sending Kurt flying of his lap.

"Beach!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're like a four year old Blaine"

Blaine seemed unfazed by the comment.

"Can we buy Buckets and spades baby?"  
He asked.  
Kurt took one like at those big hazel eyes and melted.

"Fine..."

"A pink one?"

"Really Blaine?"

Katie watched in amusement as people began to pile of the coach.

"You can help me with the sun cream before you go off building castles"

"Okay! You'll build it with me though right?"

Kurt sighed.  
"If I must"

Liam laughed and Kurt gave him a small smile.

The foursome made their way off the coach, the hot sun bearing down on them.  
Blaine reached for Kurts hand as they walked and Kurt gave him a weary look.

"What's wrong?"

"I-Nothing it's just..." Kurt held their linked hand up in explanation.

"So? If I want to hold your hand I'll hold your hand...that is if you want me too"

"Of course I do...bu-."

"No buts"  
Blaine smiled.

They found a nice unpopulated area of the beach away from any noisy families. The four set down their beach towels in a line.

Blaine rummaged through the bag, producing a bottle of sun cream.

"Shirt Mister"  
Blaine grinned.

Kurt blushed before pulling his shirt over his head, causing a wolf whistle of Katie and a wink of Blaine.

Kurt made to lie on his stomach and Blaine gently rubbed in the cream, once he'd finished they swapped places.

As soon as Kurt declared he'd finished Blaine shot up to his feet.

"Buckets!"

"You don't give up do you? Fine...But you can carry me..to comfy" Kurt said.

Kurt gave a surprised shout as Blaine effortlessly picked him up bridal style .

"Hey!"

"Kurt! Quite squirming...this will never work!"  
Blaine placed Kurt on his feet before turning his back to him and crouching.

"Hop on"  
Kurt giggled.

"I was joking, I can walk"

"Aww...Come on Kurt"

"Fine"

Kurt held on to Blaines shoulders and Jumped, Blaine caught his legs and Kurts arms rapped around his neck, head nuzzling in his neck.

"Giddy up"

Blaine giggled hosting Kurts legs further up his hips before continuing to walk.

"you're so strong!"

"Kurt, you weigh nothing"

"do too"

"do not" They bickered.

A middle aged women laughed as she passed and gave Kurt a smile.  
Kurt smiled back happily.

Blaine did not put Kurt down even when they reached the shop, regardless to Kurt's constant protest and whining.  
Blaine continued to walk up and down each isle with Kurt on his back.

Blaine let out a particularly high pitched squeal when his eyes landed on a pink bucket and spade.  
Kurt giggled, following Blaine's gaze.

"Pink? Really?"

"Yeah It's m- Damn I knew I was forgetting something, Baby remind me to show you my pink sunglasses when we get back!" The shorter boy rambled, dumping the spade and bucket into the basket, adding a Blue spade and bucket for Kurt.

"Baby, do you want an ice cream?" Blaine asked, waking over to the freezer.

Kurt scrunched his nose.  
"No thanks, you get one though!"

"Of course _I'm_ getting one Kurt! Ice cream is the most fabulous tasting food in the whole wide world! Its like...Like...Like sex in your mouth!"

Kurt Blushed as People turned to star

"Blaine!"

"What? It's true!"

Kurt was about to argue when Blaine took off again towards the Hawaiian/surfer looking bracelets.

"Im getting you one of these!"

"No, Blaine you don't have to buy me anything."

"But I want to...Besides, this one matches your eyes!"

Kurt smiled pressing a kiss to the top of Blaine's head.  
The older boy held Kurt up with one arm while adding the bracelet carefully to the basket. Its chords were white and sparking Blue gems were embedded around it.

Once Blaine had paid, much to Kurts dislike, Blaine handed Kurt the bag to carry, hosting the boy further up his hips once more, they left the shop.

Katie and Liam were deep in conversation when they arrived back to their spot on the beach; Katie laughed eyes wide in disbelief when they arrived with Kurt still happily wrapped around Blaine.

"You carried him all this time?"

"yup!" Blaine grinned popping the 'P'

Once Kurt was back in lying position Blaine rummaged through the plastic back, Smiling at Kurt before slipping the Bracelet onto Blaines wrist.

Kurt made a note to get Blaine something at some point during their month at camp.

Kurt smiled up at Blaine.  
"Thank you, I love it"

Blaine pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriends lips, he pulled away, digging back in the bag to get out his ice cream, he took off the wrapper and happily began to eat his strawberry cornetto

"Want some baby?" Kurt opened his eyes and shook his head once he realised what Blaine was talking about?

"No even one lick?"  
Kurt blushed at the double meaning that had popped up in his mind.

Blaine smirked.  
"Get your mind out the gutter Hummel"

"Hey you put it there!"

Blaine giggled.  
"Please try it? For me?"

"Okay if it will make you happy. Blaine grinned holding the ice cream to Kurts face; Kurt scrunched his nose, tongue darting out to take a lick.

"Ew, ew! That's horrible!"  
Kurt pulled away, grimacing.

Blaine stared.  
"Kurt, how could you say that...It's heaven"

Kurt smiled a little.  
"No...Its disgusting"

"You'll Hurt It's feelings!"

"Oh my God Blaine ! It doesn't have feelings its ice cream!"

They were cut off from their playful banter by a kissing sound.

The boy's heads turned comically fast to find Liam and Katie engaged in a pretty heated make out session.

"Ew..Now that's gross" Blaine said.

"Agreed!"

"Walk with me?" Blaine asked getting up and picking up their pink bucket.

Kurt cocked an eyebrow.

"Where to?"

"Seashell hunting"

Kurt smiled brushing the sand of his legs.

Blaine made to reach for Kurt's hand and this time the younger boy said nothing, just smiled and intertwined their fingers.

They walked to the edge of the water Blaine not being able to resist running in a few centimetres but screaming like a girl at the cold consistency of the water.

"Found one!" Kurt called picking a purple looking shell.

Blaine grinned holding out their bucket  
soon they boys had found as many seashells that Blaine had deemed appropriate, and the two just continued to walk along the long stretch of gold sand.

"Blaine?"  
"Hmm?"

"I-I want to ask you something, But I'm not really sure how you'll take it...I mean you don't have to answer it but-"

"Baby what do you want to ask me?" Blaine said reassuringly, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"W-well...How did you become Bipolar?"

"Oh" Blaine let out a laugh.

"Well, Bipolar or manic-depressive disorder which is the real name , isn't actually caused by anything that has happened to me or something I've done...It's just –without trying to get to complicate -an unbalance of chemicals in the brain, Differences in neurotransmitters Play a big effect though"

Kurt nodded to show he was understanding.

"Everyone in their mind, get angry or sad or depressed right? But normal people-"

"Most people" Kurt corrected earning him a soft smile from Blaine.

_"Most_ people have a sort of-off and on switch, if you will" Blaine said, eyes transfixed on the sand in concentration.

"They can decide, most of the time whether or not they act on their feeling...their anger or sadness...But I rarely have that option, instead I express how I'm feeling but not in a good way"

Kurt squeezed his hand and leant over to kiss his cheek.

Blaine smiled and carried on.  
"There are two types of Bipolar, Manic and depressive, I...I have a bit of both"

Kurt nodded.  
"Yeah, I know about manic and depressive...I googled It"

Blaine chuckled lightly.  
"So yeah, sometimes it runs in the family but its defiantly not caused by some life changing event"

Kurt smiled  
"Thank you, for telling me"  
Blaine shrugged.

"You deserve to know"

"I love you"

Blaine grinned finally meeting Kurt's eyes.

"I love you too, want to go back to our spot and give Liam and Katie a taste of their own medicine?"  
Blaine raised his eyebrows and winked, making Kurt giggle.

"Okay...but keep it light ...I don't want to get us in to trouble"

"Trouble? Look around Kurt...A lot of couples are doing it...I mean he's got his finger u-"

"Whoah Blaine! Too much detail, what I mean is yes, that's true but they're all..."

"Straight?"

"Well...Yeah"

Blaine sighed.  
"Kurt so what! If they have a problem, fuck em', I thought I'd already proven that I can hold my own"... "Are you embarrassed to be with me?"

"What? No...You're being ridiculous!"

"Oh, I'm being ridiculous...I am your Boyfriend Kurt!"

Kurt took a deep breath, he hated when they shouted.

Instead of replying he just began to walk back to their spot, making sure Blaine was following.

"Don't ignore me!"  
Kurt didn't answer, this was the last place he wanted Blaine to go off the rails.

Kurt slumped down on to his beach towel ignoring the confused looks from Katie and Liam.

Blaine flopped down next to him, staring pointedly at Kurt.  
Kurt's eyes were squeezed shut; Blaine hovered over the younger boy before lowering his head and pressing his lips softly to Kurts.

Kurt sighed pushing Blaine by his chest and turning his face.  
Blaine bit his lip.

"Kurt"

No answer.

"Baby please"

Nothing.

"For Fuck sake Kurt fucking look at me!"

Katie Jumped and Liam looked nervous.

Calmly Kurt turned his head to meet Blaine's eyes. Blaines own eyes were dark and shining with unshed tears.

_**(Author note- I've been doing some lengthy research and some bipolar people cry while others do not, **__**Crying likely serves several purposes. The first is crying as a distress signal hence why Blaine in this situation does cry... :'( )**__**  
**_  
"Yes"

"Kiss me! God dammit K-Kurt k-kiss me"

Kurts eyes softened, he kneeled up to press his lips to Blaines, his lips salty from the now flowing tears.

"Im sorry Blaine."

"W-why don't you want t-to kiss me anymore"

"Shhh, I do, Come here...Let me kiss you"

Kurt felt Katie and Liam's gaze on him but did not hesitate to pull Blaine to him, kissing him slowly as Blaine clung tighter to him.

"K-kiss me better K-Kurt"

Kurt felt tears of his own beginning to form.  
Kurt rubbed up and down Blaine's side, kissing him softly, lips moving in synchronisation with Blaine's.

"I love you so much Blaine, so much"

"T-Then why don't you kiss me!" Blaine exploded, sobs tearing through his chest.

Kurt let his own tears fall.  
"I am baby"

"I mean before you wouldn't -you don't..."

"Blaine! Look at me...look...Kiss me!"

Blaine moved forward to reconnect their lips, the kiss wet and salty but neither boy cared, Kurt was trying to get it across to Blaine he loved him.

Blaine's tongue pushed through Kurt's slightly parted lips, Kurt held him tighter pulling Blaine on top of him.

"See Baby" Kurt used his thumb to brush away a tear hanging from Blaine's eyelash.

"I love you" Kurt repeated.

Blaine nodded slowly bottom lip trembling.  
"W-why am I crying...Like a baby"

"Shhh, you're not a baby...I was in the wrong, I am not ashamed of you...or ashamed of kissing you okay?"

"Okay" Blaine voice shook slightly. His hands wiping at his eyes.

Kurt held him for a good twenty minutes both Boys silent save for the few whispered 'I love you's ' .

Kurt eventually handing Blaine a bottle of water along with half of his medicine.

"Blaine?" Katie's timid voice asked.

Blaine screwed the cap back on, wiping at his face before turning to face her.

"I-I'm sorry, you shouldn't have had to see that I can explain ...I-I have bipolar disorder"

A look of realisation settled on her and Liam's faces.

Katie nodded and shuffled over to give Blaine a one arm hug, he returned it gratefully smiling a little.

"Want to make a sandcastle now baby?"

Blaine shrugged. "Later...I just want to hug you for a while longer...is that okay?"

"More than okay" Kurt opened his arms for the older boy who smiled and crawled back over.

"Can we play angry birds on your phone?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt burst out laughing, pulling his phone from his shorts.

"Okay" The two lay on their stomachs one hand intertwined and heads bent over Kurt's phone.

"No Kurt, If you double tap them they split into three"

"What? Why don't people tell me these thing?"

"Well, you're the one who skips the instructions" Blaine teased.

Kurt swatted his arm playfully.

"Are your parents going to phone? To check how you are?" Kurt brought up randomly.

"My mom will, Kurt you have to meet her! She will love you!" Blaine gushed.  
"She's actually abroad right now, she's a model!"

Kurt's mouth hung open.  
"A model?"

"Yeah! And she loves fashion and you'll get on so well!" Blaine said excitedly.

Kurt grinned.  
"And your father?"

"Oh um...He and my mom aren't together anymore, we don't speak"

Kurt nodes understandingly.  
They'd talked about Kurt's family but never really about Blaine's.

"and your brother...cooper?"

Blaine smiled.  
"Cooper and I were pretty close; he helped me come out to my parents. My mom was fine with it, she said she thought as much since the time i commented on Johnny depp, anyway, my dad...he didn't take it so well, my mom took my side...it seemed like they were just waiting for an excuse to divorce anyway...My parents they had an arranged marriage. I think they loved each other..But they weren't 'In love 'you know?"

Kurt nodded.  
"A-are you 'In love' with me?"  
He asked quietly.

"Yes...are you 'In love' with me?"

"Yes" Both boys grinned, leaning in to kiss quickly.

"Sandcastles? Before we leave? After all we did collect all those shells."

Blaine nodded happily, offering his hand to Kurt who took it gratefully.  
They asked Liam and Katie if they wanted to Join in but the two had resumed to 'sucking faces' as Blaine so nicely put it.

Blaine and Kurt worked carefully, determined to build the best castle the world has even seen. Of course that would have worked if Kurt wasn't so clumsy and knocked down the whole thing in his haste to fill his bucket with water.

Blaine laughed as Kurt landed in his arms, Kurt blushed muttering a sorry to which Blaine replied with... "You will be"

He then picked Kurt up bridal style and started walking down the beach.  
As they got closer and closer to the sea Kurt squirmed harder, giggling hard.

"P-Put me down! Right now!" By this point Blaine's ankles were submerged in icy water.  
He quickly checked Kurts pocket for his phone, remembering having left it by their bags before replying with a... "Okay"

He dropped Kurt into the cold sea, Kurt screaming as he hit the water, he appeared back at the surface completely drenched, he grabbed Blaine's arm and with a sharp pull Blaine went toppling over too.

They boys were laughing loudly as the continued to splash about in the water.

"I hate you! It's freezing!"  
"You love me and you can Blame your clumsiness!"

Kurt splashed Blaine again turning around to try and paddle away.  
Blaine caught Kurt around his waist, Kurt screamed through his giggles as Blaine turned him around to face him.

Blaine leaned in as if to Kiss Kurt, Kurt's eyes fluttered shut as he smiled, Blaine's lips skimming his...and the next minute he was once again deep in icy water.

He laughed as He came back up, diving onto Blaine and knocking him flat.

Blaine giggled, pulling Kurt close and circling his arms around the boys thin waist.

His curls dripped with water and a droplet made its way down his chest and those taunt muscles that Kurt loved so much.

"Hi" Kurt breathed.  
"Hey yourself beautiful"

This time when Blaine lent him he knew it was for a kiss.  
Although the moment was ruined when Kurt began to shiver.

Blaine pulled away and pulled Kurt back to the shore.  
Leading him back to the spot he then proceeded to wrap Kurt in his own jacket.

Kurt smiled, snuggling into the soft material.  
"You get cold so easily baby, you need to eat more. Actually you haven't eaten anything today!"

Kurt bit his lip.  
"Oopsie?"

Blaine kissed his nose before finding his wallet.  
"well I'm hungry too!"

And with that Kurt watched as Blaine made his way over to the stand in the middle of the beach. The stand that was currently being circled by seagulls.

"So, Are you guys like boyfriend and Girlfriend now?"

"Yes" Liam answered, smiling happily.

"Aww" Katie Blushed, throwing a flip-flop at Kurt.

"Hey, no need!" He giggled.

"You have an abusive girlfriend Liam!" Liam laughed bending his head to kiss her and- _Okay look away Kurt, _Kurt though averting his eyes.

Blaine came back holding four crates off chips, handing Katie and Liam one each, much to their shock.

"Eat up Baby!"

"Do you have any idea how much fat is in these chips?"

"Um...No?"

Kurt rolled his eyes but ate them anyway, realising how hungry he really was.

"you need to stop spending so much money Mr!" Kurt said after he'd finished.

Blaine shrugged.  
"Um...without trying to sound snobby My mom is a model Kurt...I have money, it's no problem I promise"

"You're right that did sound snobby" Kurt smiled letting Blaine know he was teasing.

Blaine stuck out his tongue before turning his attention back on his chips.

"We better head back to the coach, Jake said four at the latest and its ten to four now"

Kurt groaned but nodded as the four collected their belongings, the sun was starting to set and the sky had gone a lovely orange.

Kurt quickly asked Liam to take a photo on Kurts phone of the two, Blaine's eyes shone happily as he wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind, the sea and the setting sun behind them.

They both smiled and inside they both knew it was the happiest they'd been in a long time.

Kurt thanked Liam and they began their walk back to the coach.

"Hmm, I think a nice hot bath when we get home? And bed?" Blaine asked.

"W-What together?"

Kurt blushed as did Blaine.

"Well, that's not what I was saying but if you wanted to I wouldn't be opposed to the idea."

"I-I think I'd like that but we don't have to ...do 'anything' do we?" He blushed.

Blaine shook his head.  
"No, it can be just a romantic bubble bath Kurt, if that's what you want?"

Kurt smiled.  
"I think I'd like that"...  
_  
_


	9. Chapter 9

"If you've lost it Blaine you're in soooooo much trouble" Kurt teased as Blaine frantically searched for they Key card to the apartment.

Blaine pouted, finally giving up and facing Kurt  
"It wasn't me...Aliens took it! "

Kurt rolled his eyes, checking Blaine's wallet for the umpteenth time.

"Are you sure you had it in here?"

"Yes, I put it in last night!"

Kurt sighed.

"It could be buried 50ft in sand by now"

"It's here somewhere, damn I need to pee so badly!"

They boys stood helplessly in the hall way, everyone else had long gone to bed.

"Here, let me check your jeans, you might have missed it"

Kurt rummaged through Blaine's back pockets, causing the older boy to giggle.  
Kurt pulled out Blaine's phone and was just about to hand it to the owner when something caught his eye.

"Oh you're kidding me!"  
Kurt said, holding Blaine's phone up, the back facing Blaine.

The apple symbol on his Iphone had been covered by white; Blaine simply having slipped the card inside of the case.

"Oh I remember now! Do you remember? I was telling you about my secret hiding place to keep money and stuff!" Blaine grinned, somehow proud of his invention.

Kurt had to smile, slipping the silicon case of and handing Blaine the card.

Blaine took it, smiling brightly before opening the door and letting out a rather loud cry of victory.

"Shhh!"

"Sowwy"

Kurt shut the door behind them, smiling as Blaine ran to the bathroom with a -"Thank god!"

Kurt flopped down on the sofa, idly flicking through the channels of the TV.

"Kurrttttt?"

"Blaiinnnnee?"

Blaine giggled.

"Can we have that bath now?"

Kurt shrugged.

"If you want to"

"I do!" Blaine said already tugging of his shirt.

Kurt laughed before standing up and making his way over to him. He wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled Blaine flush against him.

Blaine smiled, dropping the shirt to the floor before closing the gap between them, warm lips finding Kurt's.

"Hmm"

Blaine steered Kurt towards the bathroom, never breaking the kiss and kicking the door shut behind them.

Blaine's fingers ghosted up Kurts shirt, touching the pale skin there, slowly he pulled away tugging the shirt up and over Kurt's head.

Kurt breathed heavily and leaned over to start the water. When done he turned back to Blaine, pulling the boy back for another kiss.

"Hmm, Blaine"

Blaine pulled away.

"I thought you said you didn't want too..."  
Blaine trailed off.

"I-I don't...Shit! I'm sorry...I didn't mean to lead you on or anything!" Kurt panicked, seeing the slight lust in Blaine's eyes.

Blaine smiled pulling the boy close and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Whatever you want Baby, I need to talk to you anyway."

Kurt paled. Blaine noticed and kissed his cheek.  
"No, not that kind of 'talk'...I love you, remember?"

"I love you too." Kurt replied, adding bubble bath before turning of the taps. He then faced Blaine feeling awkward.

"How do we...um?" Kurt Blushed.

Blaine smiled.

"Don't be so nervous, this is whatever you want it to be, we've both seen each other naked remember"  
Blaine said, making Kurt blush harder.

Blaine chuckled before undoing his belt, Kurt turned away, facing the wall.

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Please don't be embarrassed, It's just me"

Blaine tiptoed, kissing his head before leaving the boy to decide on his own, Blaine wasn't about to push him into anything.

Blaine continued to undress, dropping his clothes to the floor after fishing his phone out and hitting Play on one of the relaxation playlists he had.

"Kurt, you need to undress baby, that is unless you don't want to do this anymore"

Kurt took a deep breath, turning around to face his boyfriend, keeping his eyes trained on Blaine's face and not letting them venture south.

Blaine smiled warmly, walking over to wrap Kurt back in his arms.

"You sure beautiful?" He asked.

Kurt nodded, letting his head drop onto Blaine's shoulder, trying to ignore the fact his gorgeous boyfriend was, one- naked and two- pressed against him.

Blaine smiled; running his hands down Kurt's bare sides, stopping when he reached the button of his jeans, when the younger boy didn't pull away he slowly popped the button.

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, head filling with the smell of Blaine's cologne.  
Blaine pulled down the zipper, pushing the Jeans down Kurt's hips.

"Look at me Baby"

Kurt did as he was asked, and was met by a pair of dazzling hazel eyes.

Blaine smiled, never breaking eye contact as he slowly pulled Kurt's boxer briefs down his hips, the soft fabric hitting the floor.

Eyes still locked on Kurts, using all his will power to stop his eyes from travelling and taking in the perfection that was Kurt Hummel.

He pulled Kurt towards the bath by the hand, he then let go and climbed in the tub, sitting with his back against the white porcelain.

Kurts cheeks were flushed with a blush he thought would never leave, and Blaine motioned for him to join him.

Shakily Kurt climbed into the tub, standing awkwardly for a moment before Blaine pulled him down to sit between his legs, back pressed against his chest.

Blaine let out a content sigh, music filling the room and the scent of bubble bath surrounding them.

Kurt finally relaxed, settling against Blaine's chest.

Blaine dropped small kisses to Kurt's shoulder, enjoying the warmth of the water combined with the warmth from Kurt's body.

After a moment Kurt spoke.

"W-what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Don't get mad, okay? I don't want another argument"

Kurt nodded, twisting around to face Blaine.

"Okay, earlier, at the beach- why don't you like to hands and ...stuff in public?"

Kurt sighed, knowing this was coming at some point.

"B-being...gay, its just I-... I'm so used to people telling me that it's wrong..and...and sometimes I believe them."

Blaine was not expecting that.

"W-what?...you believe them?"

Kurt stayed silent, mood ruined...he shouldn't have said anything.

Kurt sniffled, standing shakily to climb out the bath.

"No, Kurt...come here"  
Blaine pulled Kurt back down by his arm.

Kurt's fingers were tugging on his hair, something Blaine had seen him do a few times.

"Let me g-go"  
Blaine just moved his hands to his waist and held on tighter.

"Why?" He asked again?

"B-Because they hit m-me!"

Kurt said, struggling to break free.  
Blaine was stronger, much stronger. He knew the younger boy would eventually become tired.

"They hit me too"

"He threatened to Kill me!"

"I've told you, I won't let him touch you!"

Blaine caught Kurts face between his hands and turned his head to look at him.

"You are not wrong...We are not wrong, or disgusting or freaks...we're just Kurt and Blaine, And I love you very much, if that makes me a fag, or homo, so be it Kurt. And this is the boy who kissed you, do you really think if any of those things were true he'd do that? You are the most beautiful, kindest person I have ever met, who's opinion matters more Kurt? Some Kids that in a few years you'll never have to see again? Or mine? The man that's trying to show his boyfriend how much he loves him."

Tears were streaming down Kurt's face; Blaine tenderly wiped them from Kurt's cheek.

"B-Blaine...P-please never leave m-m-me" Kurt sobbed, voice cracking.

"Kurt...I promise, I will never ever leave you"

"W-What if we break up!"

"Even if we have the messiest break up in the whole world I would never leave you, I _couldn't _leave you, besides I'm defiantly not planning on breaking up with you Kurt...How many times do I have to say I love you for you to believe me baby?"

"I-I believe you"

"Do you believe everything I told you?"

"Yes" Kurt nodded.

"Who's opinion matters Kurt? Mine...Or theirs?"

"Yours"

"What are we?"

"Kurt and Blaine"

Blaine nodded, still holding Kurts face.

"I love you Kurt...I love you so much!"

Kurt scrambled to get closer to Blaine, Blaine held him tight.

"P-Please"

"Please what baby?"

"Make love to me"

Blaine froze.

"Kurt...I-I can't"

"Why?"

"Because baby, we don't need to have sex for me to show you I love you, one day...I promise...but not today"

Blaine wanted it to be special, he'd always dreamed of losing his virginity to the boy he loved, he wanted it to be something he'd never forget, with candles and rose petals and something they both wanted. Blaine knew Kurt wasn't ready, he wasn't thinking straight and in the morning he'd regret it.

Kurt sobbed harder and Blaine felt helpless.  
He was the one who did all the crying. He was the one used to being rocked like a baby and told over and over again that 'Everything was fine"

Blaine suddenly ducked his head and pressed his lips firmly to Kurt's Kurt stopped crying immediately and instead kissed back forcefully.

Blaine pulled away when he felt Kurt's shakes subside and the kiss become lazy.

Not one minute later Kurt's eyelids drooped.  
Blaine sighed, way to ruin a romantic evening.  
But now at least he'd tied to make Kurt believe, to get his point across...at least now he understood.

"I love you" Blaine whispered.  
He laid back, eyes shutting hoping Kurt would wake in a few minutes.

Minutes later, Kurt woke...and everything came flooding back to him.

Blaine's speech, Kurt's sudden need...Oh god, Kurt thanked his lucky stars he had a boyfriend that would never dream of taking advantage of him as soon as he offered...that.  
Kurt blushed, wiping sticky tears off of his cheeks.  
He turned to face Blaine; Blaine's eyes were calm, kind and focused on Kurt's, contemplating his reaction.

"I'm sorry, I was upset...I'm not ready...I-Thank you"

Blaine nodded.  
"Hey...I love you"...

And Kurt believed him.

"I believe you, I love you..."

Blaine sucked in a breath, lip quivering and Kurt realised how hard it must have been for Blaine to see that, to keep on the rails.

"Hey...enough tears today" Kurt smiled weakly.

Blaine nodded rubbing his eyes.

"Im okay, I was just worried...do you remember everything I said?"

Kurt nodded.  
"I do...And you're right"

Blaine smiled.

Kurt bent forward to turn on the hot water tap, the water having turned cold.

"What are-."

"We're going to sit here and have this romantic time...we deserve it"

"we do...Kurt? Can I wash your hair?"

Kurt actually grinned.  
"How long have you wanted to ask that?"

"Since we discussed bathing together at the beach" Blaine blushed.

Kurt giggled.

"Okay...as long as I can wash yours"

"You love my curls"

"Fine...I love your curls"

And everything was back to normal...at least for now.

Kurt settled back against Blaine as the older boy squirted shampoo into his hands.  
He brought it to Kurt's head and began to rub small circles into Kurt's scalp.

"Hmm"

He laid his head back enjoying the softness of Blaine's touch.

When done Blaine softly turned on the shower head, making sure it was the right temperature before softly washing the shampoo out of Kurt's hair, running his fingers through the silky strands.

Kurt's eyes closed as he tilted his head.

He head the shower head turn off and reopened them.

"Your turn? Swap places?"

Blaine grinned, a few awkward positions later and some childish giggles Blaine was finally resting against Kurt's chest.

Kurt proceeded to wash Blaine's hair Just as the older boy had done for him. Blaine's eyes closed and he hummed in appreciation.

"Kurt?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can I be the little spoon when we get out and go to bed?"

Kurt smiled warmly.

"Of course"

twenty minutes later found the boy's each clad in a pair of Blaine's pyjama bottoms and snuggled In Blaine's bed. Kurt's arms wrapped around the slightly shorter boy as they slept happily both boys holding to each other tightly...

* * *

"Blaine freaking Anderson! You have not just eaten three bacon sandwiches and a bowel of fruit loops!"

Blaine whipped his face as Kurt came back over having been talking to Katie on the other side of the cafeteria.

"Um...No!"

"You liar" He laughed.

"I was hungry!"

"Don't blame me if you're sick!"

"I have a good metabolism"

"You better have!"

"Hey Jake said we'd need our energy. We have a whole day of team building skills!"  
Blaine beamed.

"Don't Blame Jake, I know! Im exited, as long as were not with any dick heads"

Blaine giggled.

"Omm you sworeeee"

"you'll get over it sweetie" Kurt joked.

After they'd finished eating Jake and Amanda collected the whole of group B and led them to a long stretch of grass.  
It was another gorgeous day and most people including the two boys were clad in Shorts and t-shirts, only theirs were 'a dozen times cooler'-as Blaine put it.

They were allowed to choose groups of four and so naturally the boys teamed up with Katie and Liam.

The group were then led to their first challenge of the day.  
Each group had a long tube with a floatly ball at the bottom.  
The tube had multiple holes in it and next to it sat a few jugs and cups.

"Okay Guys! Quite!" Jake blew hard on the whistle and the murmuring stopped instantaneously.

"Okay, listen up. Your task is to get the ball out of the tube by filling it to the top with water the hose pipe is located on the other end of the field, Anyone caught cheating by picking the ball up with their hands or tipping it over will be disqualified, camp beat is no place for cheaters. They're the only rules, you may cover the holes in any way you can think of...good luck! The team who gets the ball out first wins...on the whistle...one, two..." The whistle blew once more and with that all four of them sprung into action.

"Right Blaine and I will go fetch the water, you to make sure you cover as much of the holes as possible, okay?" Liam said. The three nodded looks of pure determination on their faces.

Blaine and Liam took off, sprinting across the field carrying two jugs each.

Kate and Kurt positioned themselves as best they could, covering the holes as much as possible.  
Katie covered them with their hands, Kurt wrapping her waterproof jacket over the ones at the bottom that they couldn't reach, it would be better than nothing.

Liam and Blaine hurried back, trying not to spill to much water, they tipped it into the tube and ran back off. Kurt and Katie let out squeals as the water began to spray out of the uncovered holes, Kurt giggled loudly, trying to cover them.

The boys arrived once more, also laughing and stumbling-T-shirts covered in water.

Katie and Kurt had found a system that worked, Kurt placing his fingers on the holes like how one would place an octave on the piano.

The yellow ball was nearly halfway!

Kurt turned to observe the other group, the group of girls next to them were still screaming as water continued to spray them. A group of boys on their right were arguing over who was fastest at collecting water.

A few more runs and the ball was nearly at the top, water managing to leak out every few seconds but Blaine and Liam were fast. Wasting no time. They had also found a rota; one would run ahead (Blaine) fill up a jug and run back when he was halfway back Liam would run up, meaning the tube went without being filled for only a few seconds.

Blaine's shirt was now completely see-thru not the Kurt cared at all. Katie caught him staring and giggled.

One more run found the team yelling in triumph as the ball fell to the ground. Blaine spun Kurt around a huge smile on his face as he pressed his lips to his boyfriend's cheek!

"We won! We won!" They chorused as Amanda came over also grinning.

"Well done guys! That makes you top of the leader board!" She said high fiving each of them.

Ten minutes passed and only one other team succeeded in getting the ball on the ground.  
Jake blew his whistle signalling everyone to come gather back around.

"Okay guys, next challenge!"  
He led the group further towards the woods.

"Okay, staying in the groups you are in, inside of these woods are 12 flags, all very well hidden, two for each group, the flags are colour coded"

He proceeded to give each group two coloured blindfolds, Katie and Kurt were handed Blue ones.

"The flags match your blindfolds, two of you will be blindfolded while the other two lead them through the woods, and you must not pick up the flag for them! Don't be stupid enough to try, the place does have CCTV...The team who are back first win, and I repeat, it must be the people who are blindfolded that picks up the flag, it is the other persons job to give them instructions."

They groups had a few seconds to decide who would be blindfolded and who would lead. After a quick decision it was decided Blaine and Katie were going to be blindfolded and their significant other will lead them to the blue flag.

"Good luck Liam, Katie...do team blue proud!" Kurt exclaimed high fiving Liam.

"On your marks...get set...Go"...

(TBC)


	10. Chapter 10

"Left foot, No...Your other left foot" Kurt giggled guiding Blaine through the dark woods.

"Okay now duck your head" Kurt said, Blaine did so, narrowly avoiding the branch above him.

"Good you're doing amazing baby" Kurt said, eyes on the blue flag, waving slightly in the wind.

"Okay, now crouch down, the floors dry baby"

Blaine crouched on the floor and waited for his next instruction.

"Okay now crawl forward and stick your left hand out"

Blaine giggled.  
"I feel so silly"

Kurt laughed.  
"Okay, you nearly have it, to the right, forward...left..aha!"

Blaine felt his hand connect with the hard metal of the flag pole!

"Whoop!"

"Right, hold it tight, careful standing up"  
Kurt said.

It had taken them a time of 13 minutes to find the flag and now they had to make their way back.

Another five minutes saw the boys at the edge of the wood. Kurt could clearly see one group all ready waiting with Jake and Amanda.

So they hadn't done badly at all. Kurt thought.

Now both the red and blue team had one flag each.  
Blaine took off his blindfold as soon as Jake gave him permission.

"Sunlight! I AM ALIVE!" Blaine shouted dramatically.

"You Kurt Hummel are amaaaaazing! Have I told you I love you lately?"

"Only once or twice" Kurt quipped embracing the hug Blaine was offering.

"well its true!"

Kurt grinned. "Love you too!"

The green team were back next, followed by the second red group and Katie and Liam for the second blue.

Making their group second in this task.

After everyone returned they were all sent off to lunch, Katie and Liam joining Kurt and Blaine.

"Hey Blaine, do you want to come to my apartment later? I brought my Xbox!"

"Dude you brought your Xbox! Fair play!"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Kurtttt, can I go to Liam's later?"  
Kurt giggled.

"I don't own you Baby, you don't have to ask!"

"Hmm...But I'm yours right? And you're mine" Blaine pondered.

"Of course" Kurt said before turning to Liam's girlfriend.  
"Want to come to mine and watch stupid chick flicks?"

"Hell yeah! I'll bring the tissues!"

After lunch they went to their next task, only to find out it had been cancelled as the heavens opened and everyone got soaked to the bone.

Kurt shivered as Blaine pulled him by the hand into their apartment. "Come on you, lets get you warm and dry"

Katie and Liam had also gone to change, biding them goodbye and a 'see you tonight'.

Kurt's teeth chattered in reply.

Blaine kicked the door shut and pulled Kurt to him, hands rubbing his arms.

"Lets get you out of these wet clothes, want to do it yourself baby?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Okay Baby"

Blaine unbuttoned Kurt's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders before starting on his shorts.  
Blaine slowly pulled down Kurt's underwear before kissing the boys head and walking to his room.

He was back a few seconds later, helping Kurt into dry underwear, one of Blaine's hoodies that was adorably big on Kurt even though Blaine was smaller and a pair of jogging bottoms.

Both boys enjoying being able to spend time with each other without it having to be about sex, even after Blaine head undressed him.

Then Blaine draped the duvet of his bed around Kurt and led him to the couch.

Kurt smiled, snuggling into the blanket. Blaine himself was also soaked and cold but he wanted to be the best boyfriend possible.

That was why; instead of heading to change himself he went straight to the kitchen and got set on making hot coca.

"Thank you" Kurt mumbled as Blaine came back with two mugs of coca.

"Wuv you Blaine"

Blaine chuckled at his boyfriends adorable state.

"Wuv you, Imma' change...then I want to sing you something"

Kurt grinned sipping his coca, he loved Blaine's voice.

Blaine changed into equally comfy clothes and grabbed his guitar before walking back to Kurt.

"Hmmm, you look comfy...I may have to snuggle you after this"

Kurt grinned scrunching his nose adorably.

"Warmed up beautiful?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded, beaming at his boyfriend.

Blaine sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of Kurt, placing his capo on the guitar and checking it was tuned.  
Kurt watched happily, intrigued.

Blaine cleared his throat and smiled at Kurt before strumming the intro.

**Give me Love like him,  
'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,  
Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,  
Told you I'd let them go,  
And that I'll fight my corner,  
Maybe tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood turns to alcohol  
No, I just wanna hold ya...**

Kurt's breath hitched as Blaine voice picked up, that perfect hint of huskiness in his voice.

**Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,**  
**All I want is the taste that your lips allow, (**Blaine winked causing Kurt to giggle)  
**My, my, my, my oh give me love,  
My, my, my ,my oh give me love,  
My, my, my ,my oh give me love,  
My, my, my ,my oh give me love,  
My, my, my ,my oh give me love,**

Blaine sang beautifully, eyes never leaving Kurt's, Kurt was reminded of the night Blaine told him he loved him through song, in front of the whole camp.

Kurt often wondered how he got so lucky...

Blaine finished and Kurt clapped enthusiastically; Blaine grinned putting down the guitar.

"Did you like it?"  
"Loved it! I don't recognize the song though?" Kurt said.

"Ed Sheeran"

"Oh the A team guy?" Kurt asked, beginning to sing the song unconsciously.

Blaine nodded and smiled.

"You have a gorgeous voice Kurt"  
Kurt blushed, not realising he was singing.

"Thank you, I'm nothing compared to you though!"

"What? I wish I could hit as high as you! Or even as low Kurt!"

Kurt grinned at the compliment, pulling Blaine by the drawstring of his hoodie.

"Snuggle time before you go off to shoot things with Liam?"

Blaine giggled nodding as Kurt pulled the duvet back for Blaine to get in.

"Kurt, what's your middle name?" Blaine asked as he settled against Kurt's chest.

Kurt laughed at his boyfriend's randomness.

"I don't actually have one, but I like to pretend it's Elizabeth, after my mom"

Blaine smiled.  
"That's beautiful"

Kurt smiled kissing Blaine neck.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, my mom is going to Skype me at half ten tonight, I'll be back by then, she wants to meet you-." Blaine Giggled, "Well, not meet but you get the idea!"

Kurt smiled, slightly nervous.

"Don't worry, she'll absolutely adore you!"

"I hope so"

Blaine hugged him tightly.

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you come to music camp, without your mom for a whole month when you have Bipolar? Don't take it the wrong way, but couldn't you get hurt or?"

Blaine smiled.  
"My mom has made It clear that just because I'm the way I am, that I shouldn't live my life less, not once have I ever put myself in danger during an episode, I go about my life doing things I would do anyway"

Kurt nodded, happy Blaine didn't take offence.

"Have you ever gone a day without an episode?"

"Um, Maybe one or two, they're not always so bad. The one on the beach yesterday was actually a quite a tame one"  
Blaine answered.

Kurt nodded.  
"You know I love you? Right? Even when you're off the rails?"

Blaine smiled.  
"I love you too, I love you more for loving me during that time, my other relationships...as soon as they found out it was normally goodbye"

"That's terrible"

"Not everyone can see past it like you, It's one of my favourite things about you."

"One of?" Kurt asked smiling.

"Hmm, I love your eyes to though, and your smile and laugh and voice"

"Urgh I hate my smile, my lips are too thin and my teeth are small"

"Nuh huh, they're perfect, especially for doing this" Blaine said before ducking his head to kiss Kurt softly.

Kurt hummed in appreciation, kissing Blaine back, Blaine pulled away a few seconds later, not feeling the need to deepen it.

"See perfection!" He grinned.

Kurt Blushed.

"Well, I love your eyes, even If I haven't decided what colour they are yet, and your smile and ...your curls"

"Knew it! You dig the curls so hard Hummel"  
Blaine exclaimed.

"Whatever!"

Kurt giggled, tickling Blaine's sides.  
Blaine wriggled and squirmed laughing loudly.

"S-stop! Ahhhhhhh Kurt! Tickles, aha!"

Kurt grinned, stopping and pulling Blaine closer, chin resting on his shoulder.

"What time are you going to Liam's?"

"Six O'clock, I better get ready in a minute"

Kurt pouted.

"Aww, baby, you and Katie can sit watching rom-coms and gossiping and when I come back we can Skype my mom and we can cuddle...and if you're up for it...we could..."

Blaine trailed off winking.

Blaine blushed poking his boyfriend's ribs.

"we'll see, I'm pretty tired"

"Hey, no worries baby, I was just teasing"

Blaine said, kissing Kurts cheek.

"Hmm, Have fun, take your phone and call me if you need me"

"Will do" Blaine said, getting up of the couch after kissing Kurt's head. "Have fun", He walked to the bedroom, coming out with Kurt's DVD's and a few of his own, and clad in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

He placed them on the coffee table, grabbed his phone and kissed Kurt goodbye before walking out the apartment, bumping into Katie down the corridor, he grinned and after biding each other goodnight Blaine made his way to Liam's dorm.

Katie let out a laugh as she found Kurt wrapped in a bid duvet and something that was blatantly Blaine's hoodie as he opened the door.

"Awww, don't you look cute!"

"Yes, Yes I am adorable now what are we watching!"  
Kurt said excitedly waddling back to the couch, the heavy duvet preventing him from walking normally.

Katie moved to sit next to him and took a look at the pile of DVD'S on the table.

"Umm, Oooh, Love and other drugs!"

Kurt smiled.

"That's Blaine's, he has a little crush on Jake Gyllenhaal"

"Who doesn't" Katie replied making Kurt giggle.

The two sat cuddled in the big duvet commenting on every film they watched, half way through mean girls Kurt's phone rang.

Kurt whipped the tears caused by a recent laughing fit from his eyes and picked up the phone, smiling as he saw Blaine's caller ID.

"Hellooooo"

"Kurt?"

"Liam?"

"Kurt! Something's wrong with Blaine!"

Kurt was on his feet immediately, pulling on a pair of shoes.

"What happened?"  
He asked.

"I don't know, His dad called and he got angry, started hitting things and then he kinda passed out and woke up crying your name, he won't move and talk to me Kurt, help"

"I'm on my way, what room number is it again?"

"2B"

Kurt hung up, a worried look on his face as he rushed out the door, Katie hot on his heels, the boy practically ran down the corridor in search for the silver plaque with 2B imprinted on it.

The door was flung open the second Kurts fist made contact with the white oak.

"Thank god"  
was all Liam said.

Kurt pushed past him in search for his boyfriend, the apartment was a mess, cushions lay scattered all over the floor, a glass previously containing water lay smashed in several pieces, but none of that mattered.

Kurt spotted Blaine curled up in a ball behind the door of the bedroom, he ran over and pulled Blaine into his arms.  
Kurt stoked Blaine's cheek as Blaine sobbed into Kurt's chest.

"K-Kurt"

"Im here" Kurt said, holding him tight.

"H-he called m-me"

"I know, but he can't touch you here Blaine" Kurt said soothingly, Kurt knew Blaine's dad had left when he found out he was gay, but he knew there was a lot more to it than Blaine had told him.

"He s-said I was p-pathetic, he's going to show me h-how to be a real man, I am a real man!" Blaine sobbed.

"You're not pathetic, you're the bravest man I have ever met Blaine"

"Kurt, please"

"Please what Baby?"

"I don't know just p-please"

Kurt ducked his head and pressed his lips softly to Blaine's.

"Is that what you want Blaine?"

Blaine nodded, hand grabbing and pulling Kurt closer.

Katie and Liam watched helplessly before deciding to clean up the apartment.

"M-More"

Kurt nodded, kissing Blaine harder than before.

"Baby, let's go home okay?"

Blaine whined as Kurts lips left his.

"No, more!"

"When we get back I promise" Kurt reasoned.

Blaine seemed to contemplate the idea before nodding.

Kurt helped Blaine up and apologised to Liam and Katie.  
Liam thanked Kurt for his help and told him not to worry.  
Kurt smiled thankfully and led Blaine back to their apartment.

Blaine stayed silent until the door closed.

"More" H e repeated.

Kurt nodded leading Blaine to the bed room and telling him to lie on the bed.

Blaine did so, eyes on Kurt.

Kurt crawled over and lay next to him; he slowly reconnected their lips feeling Blaine relax under him.

After a while Blaine parted his lips, Kurt understood and slowly slid his tongue into the older boy's mouth, fingers drawing small circles on Blaine's wrist.

Kurt was forced to pull away when Blaine ran a hand down Kurt's side, landing on his belt buckle.

"No Blaine"

Kurt half expected him to flip out but one look in his eyes told him all he needed to know, Blaine was back.

"Okay" was all he said.

"Later, after Skype though..." Kurt said, hoping it would make Blaine smile.

It did. A small smile creped across Blaine's face.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome. Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Blaine hesitated for a moment.

"Not today, I want to be happy and Skype my mom and smile and laugh, tomorrow I will I promise but for tonight I just wanna' be happy"

Kurt smiled softly.

"Okay, and after Skype?" He teased.

"And after Skype? Hmmm, that depends, If you don't want to do anything we won't, but I really want to touch you" Blaine blushed as did Kurt. Blaine never did get a chance to repay the favour.

"I-I think I'd like that" was Kurt's reply.

Blaine grinned.  
"I love you"

"I love you too"

Blaine lent forward pressing his lips softly to Kurt's

Blaine kissed the yonger boys cheek and wrapped an arm around his waist...He felt so lucky to have someone like Kurt in his life...Tomorrow he would have to tell Kurt everything his asswhole of a father had screamed down the phone at him...

But for now he was perfectly content in dropping small kisses to Kurt's shoulder, waisting time until the much looking forward to phone call from his mother.

He smiled as his phone beeped, a text from his mom telling him to get his backside on skype.

He replied quickly and fetched his laptop from the corner of the room a beam on his face as he skipped back over to Kurt..

The text read... _I can't wait...you're gonna love him mom! ...I think he's the one..Actually I think I know he is..  
_


	11. Chapter 11

Blaine's mother was undeniably beautiful. The mother and son were a lot alike, so Kurt thought.

Both had the same dark curly hair, although Blaine's moms flowed in long ringlets down past her shoulders.

They both had the same smile, and affectionate energy that made Kurt want to keep a constant grin on his pale features.

The only difference being their eyes, although both were breathtakingly stunning. Blaine's were a dark brown, with specks on green and yellow, Kurt often got lost in those eyes.

His moms were the opposite, a piercing crystal blue that glistened with enthusiasm.

Blaine's mother insisted Kurt call her Alison.  
The two got on like a house on fire, just as Blaine had reassured Kurt they would.

Kurt also found out where Blaine got his open mindedness from, especially about sex when his mother asked...

"So, how far have you boys gotten" This reduced Kurt to a coughing fit, making the pale boy a new shade of red

The subject was dropped the moment Alison realized Kurt was uncomfortable with the topic.

The three chatted for hours, talking about Fashion, the camp, Kurt's family and whatever else flooded their eager minds.

But finally it was time to bid their goodbyes...

It was half twelve by the time Blaine placed his laptop back under his bed.  
Kurt yawned and gratefully snuggled into Blaine's arms.

"Your mom is amazing" He muttered against the crook of his neck.

"I know"

Kurt yawned and snuggled further into the crook of Blaine's neck. "Hmm, comfy" Blaine grinned, taking the chance to press kisses down Kurt's neck.

Kurt thought nothing of it to start with, smiling as Blaine's lips pressed sweet butterfly kisses against his skin.  
Blaine smiled and sucked harder, pinning the boy against the bed.

"Baby, I-I'm kind of tired, do we have to?" Blaine pulled away.

"You said we could, I want to" Blaine pouted.

"I never realized it would be so late by time we finished skyping, Blaine, I'll make it up to you...okay?" Kurt reasoned.

"No Kurt, I want you, I need you...look!" Blaine grabbed Kurts hand and pressed it against the bulge in his pants.

Blaine! What the hell!"

Kurt pulled his hand away in shock and anger. "What happened to 'I wont make you do anything you're uncomfortable with'"

"or was that a big fat lie!" Kurt shouted.

"God Kurt, no need to be such a fucking prude!" Blaine snapped.

Kurt tried hard to calm down, he knew this wasn't his Blaine. He knew he couldn't control it, but it all seemed so real!

"Come on Baby, I'll make you feel really good" Blaine said, lips roughly finding Kurt's again.

"No, Blaine!"

"Why? ...Dont you love me!" Blaine was slowly getting hysterical. "Or was that just a 'BIG FAT LIE'"

Kurt took deep breaths and said camly.  
"I do love you, I love you so, so much"

LIAR!"

Blaine launched forward, lips crushing Kurts  
Kurt struggled pushing against his chest, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"N-No stop! Blaine!" He shoved hard against the boys chest.

Blaine's head was racing, heart beating fast.  
His eyes flashed...Sad, anger, confusion...desire.

"No! Let me make you feel good Kurt!"

Kurt tried so hard to calm down, wiping his eyes...This wasn't _His Blaine..  
_  
"Tomorrow baby, okay?"

But Blaine was still fighting the war going on inside his head, the want...the need...He couldn't think straight...

He pushed himself back against Kurt, Kurt squirmed under him, he pushed hard against him, sending him off rolling of off him.

"STOP IT!" Kurt screamed.

Neither boy could have foreshadowed what happened next.

Blaine's hand collided with the side of Kurt's cheek, the sickening sound of Kurt's cry of pain and flesh hitting flesh surrounding them. Kurt's head jerking to the side.

Blaine froze. eyes going wide.  
"Shit, Kurt!"

He reached out a hand to Kurt who flinched away from him.

"I-I can't you-...I"  
He clutched his stinging cheek and shot up from the bed, tears streaming.

He made his way out the bedroom.

If he would have looked back to see his boyfriends eyes he would have found a man...a lost...broken man...staring after him with wide, scared pleading eyes as the love of his life left him alone.

His face crumpled and he let out an agonized sob, clutching and tugging at the curls on his head, biting his lip so hard he drew blood.

The door shut with a soft click...

* * *

Kurt woke up on Katie's couch the following morning. Cheeks stained with tear streaks and bags under his eyes from the little sleep he had managed to get.

Another tear rolled slowly down his cheek, landing on his bottom lip and then proceeding to fall on the blanket silently.

The pink mark on his cheek a visual reminder of the events of the night before.

He didn't know what to do...

He knew that last night was not the man he loved. The Blaine he loved would never ever hit him.

But on the other hand last night had brought back so many memories of that day in the locker room.

Karofsky's rough lips pressed against his..

He shook his head once again in attempt to rid himself from the vile thoughts...

He knew Blaine would be beating himself up right now. The thought made his chest ache and another round of tears fill his eyes.

In the back of his mind he felt Katie's hand rub soothing circles on his back.

"Kurt" She spoke finally..."You need to talk to him"

"I-I know"

"Go take a shower, okay? and get changed...but you have to talk to him Kurt...He loves you, and you love him...You'd be blind to be unable to see that"

"I-I love him so much! K-Katie! So m-much"  
Kurt sobbed.

"I know sweetie...I know...Go shower okay?"

Kurt nodded walking to the bathroom to take his shower, the hot water doing nothing to relax him.

He showered until the water turned cold and he was forced to get out.  
He changed back into his clothes and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

He let out a breath, refusing to check his reflection in the mirror, knowing he would look awful.

He made his way back to the living room and met Katie's eye.  
She gave a slow nod to Kurt who kept on walking, hand finding the door handle and twisting.

He walked down the hall way.  
_there was no turning back.  
_  
He took a deep breath as he came face to face with the door to their apartment.

He raised a trembling hand, forming a fist and knocked.

A few moments later the door swung open, revealing a man Kurt hardly recognized.

The happy glimmer in Blaine's eyes had gone. Now, they held no emotion, staring blankly straight through the boy in front of him.

Deep purple bags sat under his eyes, cheeks stained with tears.  
He was clad in the same clothes as the day before.

"Oh Blaine"

Blaine burst into sobs, the bruise on Kurts cheek proving to much for him.

"I-I'm so- s-so sorry Kurt! I'm so s-s-sorry!"

"Shhh, Baby"

Blaine shook his head.

"Don't call me that- I-I don't deserve to be called that!"

"Yes, yes you do Blaine!"

"No Kurt, I c-can't!"

The door shut behind Kurt as he walked in attempting to wrap his arms around Blaine.

"D-Don't..we can't..we can't be together"

Tears slid down Kurts face

"Don't say that, I love you so much!"

"I can't I hurt you!" Blaine cried, backing away.

"No, that wasn't you baby!"

"It was...It was the other me, y-you shouldn't have to deal with this K-Kurt. It's not fair on you!"

"I knew what I was doing Blaine, W-when I agreed to be your boyfriend. I knew this would happen!"

Kurt said stepping closer.

"It broke me Kurt! I hurt you!" He sobbed.

"It's okay"

"IT'S NOT OKAY KURT"

Blaine bit his lip hard once again, reopening the cut that he had produced last night.

"Blaine" Kurt whispered, reaching out to glide a thumb over the cut, wiping the blood off his lip.

Blaine closed his eyes, body leaning into the touch, his breathing labored.

"I Can't...We can't" He breathed.

"Remember what you told me? We are Kurt and Blaine...nothing is going to change that"

"B-But I can't control myself Kurt"

"It's okay...I love you"

"You can't ...Im a monster" He whispered.

"You're beautiful, kind caring...I. Love. You... Even your other side"

"Impossible" Blaine shook his head.

"let me show you" Kurt stroked Blaines cheek.

"I'm going to give you something no one else can. I love you Blaine Anderson"  
Blaine opened his eyes, meeting Kurts.

"I love you too...I n-need to tell you something...before we..."

Kurt nodded.  
"Anything"

Blaine took a deep breath.  
"Y-You are it for me Kurt, the one I've been looking for forever, a-and one day K-Kurt...I'm...I'm going to m-m-marry y-you.." His voice broke, tears falling freely.

Kurt's breath hitched.  
"I would like n-nothing more"

Kurt closed the gap between them, sighing in relief as his lips met Blaine's.  
He felt Blaine relax in his arms instantly.

"K-Kurt...I love you"

"I know baby, I love you too"

He grabbed Blaine's hand and led them to the bedroom.

He pushed Blaine down gently on the bed, his head resting on the soft pillows.

for a moment they just stared, eyes fixed on each others. The atmosphere calm and sweet and loving.

It's like Kurt was blind and now he could see...Every sense was heightened.

Every ragged breath Blaine took Kurt could hear, every flutter of those black lush lashes he saw.

"You're perfect" Kurt said before he could stop himself.

He climbed onto the bed, hovering over Blaine who was looking at the younger boy, his eyebrows pulled together like he was trying to solve a tricky math problem.

Blaine raised a hand, It settling on the back of Kurt's neck.  
"K-Kiss me" He breathed.

Kurt ducked his head, lips pressing softly against his boyfriends.  
Blaine's fingers weaved into Kurt's damp locks from the shower he had just taken.  
Blaine's lips parted against Kurt's, eyes fluttering closed.

Just allowing himself to feel..

Kurt's knees were either side of Blaine's hips, one hand supporting his weight while the other cupped Blaine's cheek lovingly.

His lips moving against Blaine's slowly.

Blaine suddenly whimpered, and Kurt pulled back to see Blaine crying gently. Large salty tears were tumbling down his face in a waterfall.

Hey, hey what's wrong?" Kurt frowned, his thumb moving back and forth against Blaine's cheek comfortingly.  
"We don't have to do this baby"

"I-I can't, I can't live with out you Kurt, please, please just..."

"Just what?" Kurt asked kissing Blaine's forehead.

"I just need you," Blaine breathed.

Kurt smiled, "You have me," He whispered. He kissed Blaine's lips again slowly, Blaine's lips slightly drier against his own.

Blaine took his hands from Kurt's hair and tugged gently as his shirt, "Kurt...please?" He mumbled looking up with hopeful eyes.

Kurt nodded, nerves settling in his stomach. He lifted his arms as Blaine pulled his shirt up over his head. "You're beautiful" he breathed.

Kurt smiled a soft Blush on his cheeks. "Can I?" He gestured to Blaine's shirt.

Blaine nodded. "P-Please Baby"

Kurt unbuttoned the three buttons on his polo shirt before pulling it over his head. Kurt traced a finger down the slightly defined abs.

Blaine shivered at the touch. "Please" He whimpered.

Kurt chuckled slightly, "What do you want?"

"Anything, Kurt I just, just need to feel...loved," Blaine blushed.

Kurt's heart melted slightly, "you're loved...I'm going to make you feel good," He promised gently, he kissed Blaine again, his hands hard on Blaine's chest.

He pressed his lips harder against Blaine's, pushing him further back into the soft pillows. Blaine gasped a bit, his hand locking on Kurt's waist.

Blaine's hands slid further down to rest on the buckle of Kurt's designer belt. "Kurt...Can I? "

Kurt hesitated for a split second before nodding, "of course".  
His eyes locked on the boy below him. Blaine smiled, ghosting his fingers up and down Kurt's stomach before undoing his belt revealing his silky black boxer briefs, his hard on evident against the thin material.

Undoing his belt revealing his silky black boxer briefs, his hard on evident against the thin material.

Blaine sighed at the sight, licking his lips without realizing,  
Kurt blushed slightly, his cheeks growing warm.

Blaine looked up at him, his eyes a lot darker than they were before but still that beautiful shade of Hazel.

Kurt took a deep, nervous breath, biting his bottom lip.  
His heart pounding so loudly he was almost sure Blaine could hear it, suddenly realizing, this was it…

And… that he was ready, he felt it, deep in his stomach. A sense of belonging, love and trust.

"I'm so in love with you," He breathed gently.

Blaine smiled at him, his eyes brightening slightly. He leant up on his elbows and kissed Kurt's forehead, down the bridge of his nose, and then finally his lips.

"I'm so in love with you t-too."

The amount of love flowing through his body for the boy above him that he could barley handle It.

Kurt bit his lip and hesitated before whispering, "I-I'm scared"

...Kurt was sure about this, he loved Blaine so much, but the nerves in his stomach were getting worse every second.

Blaine nodded in understanding, "Me too" he admitted, "But we're in this together."

Kurt nodded, intertwining their fingers, letting out a long breath..."how are we...I mean…Who?" Kurt trailed of blushing.

"Are you 100 percent sure?" Blaine asked gently, he squeezed Kurt's hand and smiled at him.

Kurt nodded again, his throat feeling slightly dry, he knew he wouldn't sound confident if he spoke…

Blaine reached up, tracing Kurt's cheek with a calloused finger gently.

"I don't mind who tops or who bottoms" He blushed slightly.

"I-Um...I want you t-to" Kurt blushed, ducking his head and hiding his face.

Blaine cupped Kurt's face making him look up at him, "Okay."

Kurt bit his lip, meeting Blaine's eyes..."D-Does it hurt?"

"Well...yes but..." Kurt's eyes turned panicked. "We'll go slowly, we can stop at anytime. You trust me right?

"I-I yes...B-But" Kurt breathed heavily. "S-scared Blaine"

"I know...we don't have to Kurt, I love you, you love me. That's all I need."  
Blaine's eyes were kind.

"I-I don't know what to s-say or do...I want...I can't" Kurt panicked.

"Okay, okay that's fine. Kurt calm down, sweetie," Blaine comforted him, tracing a small pattern down his chest of love hearts.

"I-Im sorry...I really, really want to B-Blaine" Kurt sniffed.

Blaine sighed, "Baby you have nothing to be sorry for."

Kurt curled up against his boyfriend. "Blaine...I really do want to...I-im just scared and..." Kurt sighed.

"I know, I want to as well but, I'm not pushing you into anything, not again." Blaine said, his voice darkening slighting at the memory.

"No...Don't think about that...Okay? That wasn't you"

"It was, this thing, it's a part of me." Blaine muttered sadly.

Kurt sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you it doesn't bother me? That I love you either way?"

Blaine just shrugged sadly, burying his nose in Kurt's hair and breathing in deeply, he loved Kurt's scent.

Kurt slid an arm around his waist.  
"Well, I'll tell you every day, if that's what it takes"

"You'll be with me every day?" Blaine whispered, his eyes closing.

"If that's what it takes" Kurt repeated.

Blaine smiled, his eyes still closed, listening to Kurt's even breathing.

Blaine's eyes remained squeezed shut. "Baby are you okay?"

"Hmm...Headache" Blaine mumbled..."Come closer Kurrrrtt"

"Maybe because you're tired", Kurt frowned. He ran his hair through Blaine's curls, "Maybe we should sleep."

"We can work this all out later," Kurt whispered, "I'm going to love you till the end of time Blaine, we have forever to work this out."

"Yeah sweetie?" Kurt replied, smiling softly, his blue eyes sparkling.

"W-when I hit you...I-I thought I'd never see you again...I love you so, so much Kurt...don't leave me" Blaine whispered.

"Never." Kurt promised, he sat up and kissed Blaine's lips gently "Never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, and ever."

Blaine smiled, eyes still closed…"never ever?"

"Never ever," Kurt repeated gently, his hand tracing over Blaine's lips gently. Blaine kissed them, his eyes still closed.

"I love you just the way you are Blaine Anderson. You're perfect."

Kurt whispered, his pressed a sweet kiss to Blaine forehead before snuggling beside him with a sigh.  
Blaine stirred next to him.

"I-I love yo- Kurt...I-I feel sick" Blaine whispered.

Kurt frowned, sitting up again, "What's wrong?"

"I-Im really hot...can you ta-take my shorts off" A quiver in his voice.

Kurt gulped, "Umm...yeah, sure," He sat up and undid the button and zip of Blaine's shorts

Blaine kicked them off immediately "Baby, are you okay?" Kurt asked, voice filled with worry.

"I...I think so," Blaine said wiping his forehead.

"Do you want me to sleep on the other bed?" Kurt asked gently.

"What! Why?" Blaine asked, his voice raising. "So we don't share body heat," Kurt explained.

"N-No...I'm going for a shower…I need to go for a shower" Blaine said, getting up. Kurt bit his lip, not wanting to leave him alone in such a state.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

Blaine froze, "Really?"

"I...I don't want to leave you," Kurt explained blushing.

Blaine held out a slightly sweaty palm that Kurt took quickly, Blaine offering him a weak smile.

"Are we...do you mean..." Kurt bit his lip to stop himself, "Never mind."

Blaine raised an eyebrow..."Tell me...Please?"

Kurt blushed, "I just don't want to leave you alone, if you feel ill, this doesn't mean…" He trailed off.

"baby...I'm not trying to be bitchy, but my head hurts and I'm tired...so please don't speak in riddles..Just tell me" Blaine said, rubbing his eyes.

Kurt looked up at him, "Just because we're showering together doesn't mean that I'm...that I want to...to have sex."

Blaine let out a whimper, holding his head. "I know baby, we won't...I just need to cool down, and sleep...I'm sorry...This happens

sometimes, if my medicine mixes with something it disagrees with"

"Okay," Kurt agreed, "Come on sweetie."

They walked into the over sized bathroom, Kurt kissing Blaine's forehead before turning his attention onto the shower.

He quickly turned it on, standing awkwardly before remembering they had seen each other naked, and bathed together. Kurt kicked of his shorts and boxers before turning back to his boyfriend. "Come on sweetie, you look really ill are you sure this is normal?"

Blaine looked up from where his head had been dropping on his chest as though he was dozing in and out of sleep, "Um, yeah..."

"What does that mean?" Kurt asked a slight panic in his voice.

"It happens, just...not this bad," Blaine explained, "...can you help me up?"

Kurt helped Blaine to his feet. "I think you should just go to sleep Blaine"…

"I...I don't know," Blaine said looking at the water that was tumbling from the shower.

"Blaine, I'm worried...should I get someone?" Kurt asked, his hand wrapped around Blaine' waist.

"n-no...I just want you...Kurt, I'm so t-tired".

"Okay, come on, let's just get you laid down," Kurt sighed. He helped Blaine back to the bedroom, laying him down gently on bed before kissing his forehead and moving to walk out of the room again.

"Kurt no! No where are you going?" Blaine panicked.

"I'll be right back," Kurt promised him gently.

He returned a minute later with a small bag full of ice, wrapped in a cloth in his hand.

Blaine nodded sleepily with a small smile, "What would I do without you?" He yawned; adorable crinkles appearing around the corners of his eyes

"God knows" Kurt joked, lying beside him.  
"Go to sleep beautiful, I will still be here when you wake up…I love you"

Kurt smiled as he heard Blaine mumble something that sounded like…'I love you more'…


End file.
